Mr Potter
by DreamsReality
Summary: Harry lands himself a good chunk of detentions. With who else but Severus Snape. When they collide, who will give in first? Does contain Slash. Harry Potter and Severus Snape.. Chapter eleven is very detailed. If you have any issues, don't read it.
1. For Hours?

A green light flashes and people scream

_A green light flashes and people scream! Chaos falls like rain, soaking everyone in its path. Looking around, a laugh growls from his chest rolling out of his mouth sounding foreign to anyone whose ears fall its victims. The screams get louder, as if moving towards him, a stampede of people rush from the streets, the terror on their faces perfectly clear in the dancing fire light. Disembodied voices cried out into the night, their pleads for aid echoing into the darkness, rising into the smoky air like steam from a kettle, rising to the God above, begging Him to hear them. Begging Him to save them. Last minute repents and last minute prayers, and last minutes cries for their lives to have meant something. The hoard of people running into the thing they fear the most – the one thing that would mean them immediate death. _

_The Dark Lord._

* * *

Harry awoke screaming, his voice catching in his throat, his eyes closed tight but seeing anyway, seeing things through the eyes of another. Ron stood at his bedside, his brows furrowed in worry. "Mate! Mate," he crooned, his hand on Harry's shoulder, rocking him awake, "you were doing it again..."As Harry sat up, Ron at beside him, shaking his head, "I know you can't help it, 'Arry, but it's barely three o'clock in the mornin'… We've gotta get up soon…" He sighed, stood up, adjusting the frayed flannel of his pajama bottoms.

"I know, Ron… I'm sorry. These lessons with…" he hesitated, as if the following word would burn his throat, "Snape are _not _paying off. I don't know why Dumbledore won't let me quite. I think Snape likes it. You know, having me there. Able to torture me…"

"Rough, "Arry," Ron yawned as he walked back to his bed. "Try and sleep won't you? You look awful." With a sleepy smile, he crawled into bed and blew out the candle.

"Thanks, Ron," he growled, pulling the curtains of his four poster bed tight.

"Severus Snape…" Harry moaned, sliding his hand down his tight torso, dancing his fingers over the soft trail of hair leading down to his throbbing body. Why did he betray himself and everything he stood for with this horrid feeling for that evil Potions Master? Why did ever time he even thought about his time with Snape his cock started to tremble? He worked himself hard that night, casting silencing charms about his bed before he began. And when he finally reached orgasm, he cried out the Potions Masters first name, biting his tongue.

* * *

Rapping the pads of his fingers together, a dark haired man grinned. "I know, Potter. All in due time. I'll have you. And you will come willingly into my arms, and into my bed." With a wicked smirk, the man leaned back in his chair, biting his lip, those dark chocolate eyes closing. Before he fell asleep, he offered the darkness a tender smile, "In due time…"

* * *

Lucky for Harry, his first to classes were canceled the following morning. The reason was unknown for sure, however a few people had said something about the teachers being sick… Cackling, Fred and George made their way into the Common room, the ever present twinkles dancing in their eyes.

"Yea," the two tall, lanky red heads said in unison, "You all have us to thank for that!" A few people clapped, and everyone else hooted and called out in excitement. All except Hermione. "You two are going to be in _so_ much trouble!" She called out, slamming her book closed. "What did you to do them!? I should turn you in, I should!"

"Relax, Granger. They'll all be back to their old, grumpy selves with in the next day or so," Fred sighed, rolling his eyes. "Besides, it looks like Ronald and Harry aren't the only ones who haven't finished their Transfiguration essay…" George laughed, and ruffled Hermione's hair, causing it to poof out horribly. She smacked his hand away, and glared at him, "If you weren't Ronald's brothers, I swear…"

This pulled a slight grin to Ron's lips, and he snuggled her closer leaning to kiss her cheek softly. "That's why I love her, guys. She's just so darn sweet!"

Hermione blushed, while Fred and George coughed on a chocolate frog. Lunch time came around before Hermione, Ron and Harry all finished their papers. Setting them aside, the trio made their way to the Great Hall, the smell of freshly baked sweets filling their noses. Ron's stomach growled.

"Didn't know I was so hungry!" He groaned, squeezing Hermione's hand. "It's like I haven't eaten in days…" Harry just laughed, while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You ate three chocolate frogs and an entire bag of chips when you were writing! You can't possibly be hungry!"

"'Mionee, I'm a growing boy," he said flatly. "I need my food so I can grow up big and strong!" She giggled a little, and kissed his cheek. "Uh huh…"

"Watch it, missy." Ron threatened. "I don't wanna have to put you in line."

Her brow arched, and she stopped, those brown eyes looking the red head over. "Excuse you?"

"You heard me," he grinned, "I don't want to have to put you in your place."

"Ronald!" Hermione cried, dropping his hand, and pushing him away.

"'Mionee, come here. I was just teasing. Honest." He pouted, taking her hand and pulling her to him. She struggled, but gave in, pinning him against the nearest wall.

"You might be bigger than me, Mr. Ronald Weasley, but I can still take you down."

"Of course you can take me down, how else are we supposed to do _it_?" He grinned broadly, and laughed. Hermione only blushed, and nipped at his lips.

"Shhhh," she looked around panicking, "Do you want someone to hear you!?" She crushed herself against him in an attempt to disappear, hoping no one had heard him. Ron laughed, and pressed his body into hers, kissing her.

Harry just looked out a window, gazing into the sapphire blue sky. As the wind blew, the grass swayed in the breeze, creating the look of rippling water. Random students walked about, a few chatting, a few flying about of their brooms, passing a ball back and forth. His eyes fell to Hagrid's hut, and he couldn't help but smile as he saw the half giant trying to teach his dog to fetch. However, the enormous hound wouldn't have any of it, and laid down, licking at his paw. "Would you two come one! I'm starving here!" Harry called after a good amount of time.

The couple broke apart immediately, and blushed a curious shade of red. "Sorry…" They groaned.

* * *

Unbeknownst to him, as they made their way into the Great Hall, Harry bumped into the last person on earth he wanted to see, save the Dark Lord of course, without looking up, he growled, "Watch where you're going, git."

Hermione gasped, and Ron gulped.

"Fuck," muttered Harry as the deep, husky, growling voice reached his ears.

"That'll be a weeks worth of detention, Mr. _Potter._" The emphasis on the last word greeted Harry's ears with the most interesting feelings. Normally Harry's name dripped like poison of the sharp tongue of the Potions Master, but some how… Some how it seemed to drip orgasm. Or at least the promise of orgasm.

"I'll see you in two hours, Mr. _Potter_." _Merlin, there it was again!_ Harry thought, biting his bottom lip, those brilliant green hues burning into Snape's espresso tented ones. _I know I'm not just imagining it, I know what he's thinking… Yea, detention… Sure, alright... _Wait! In two hours!? "But that's Quidditch!" He groaned, those impossibly green eyes begging. "Sir!" He added hastily. "Please, give me three and a half hours, please!"

Contemplation poured across the Potion Masters face, "On one condition…"

Harry cut him off, ready for anything! "Yes, anything you ask, Professor!" Annoyed that he'd been interrupted, the tall dark eyed man hissed his condition to the younger boy through pursed lips, "You'll be staying four hours, instead of two." His brow arched, and something like a smile pulled at the corners of his thin lips.

_Four fucking hours! What is there to do for four fucking hours! There's no fucking way! I have other work to do! I can't just sit in his classroom for four hours! What is he thinking?!_

"Well, Mr. _Potter?"_ The words slipped from the man's tongue slowly, tenderly. "The longer it takes you to answer, the longer you detention will be…" He threatened. "Mr. _Potter!"_

"Yes, Snape… Professor Snape. For four hours… I'll see you in your classroom then…"

"Come to my office, Mr. _Potter, _you'll be serving your detentions there." And with that, he turned and walked away, with his long black cloak billowing impressively behind him.

"Tough luck, Mate…" Ron said, his fingers sliding tenderly over Hermione's hand.

"You know, Harry," Hermione whispered, leaning in to whisper in Harry's ear, "I could hex him for you… I've been reading up on these really neat ones. Found them in the restricted section…"

* * *

Three hours after his awkward encounter with his favorite Professor, Harry sprinted from the Quidditch field down to the dungeons, stopping in front of the Potion Masters office door. Although he was in terrific shape, Harry was panting uncontrollably and his pulse was quickened. Unwilling to admit it to himself, he was nervous about what the next four hours would hold.

Four hours.

Alone.

With Severus Snape.

The very same man who tormented him during the days with verbal abuse and ridicule, and haunted his dreams at night with thoughts of need, want, orgasm and abandon. Snape. The very same man whom Harry wished would touch him the way a lover would. Severus Snape. The man who made the "Boy-Who-Lived" instantaneously hard with the mention of his first name. Knocking on the door, Harry jumped as the dark voice that preoccupied his thoughts called, "Enter, Mr. _Potter_…"

The door creaked open, and Harry stepped inside…

Sorry to leave it as a cliff hanger, but that's how I like to do. This is my first story, so please be kind... Please read and review. I hope you liked it!


	2. To cuddle?

Need dripped from his aura like the last few drops of poison from a vial. He looked positively lustful at the site of the young boy as she slipped through the heavy wooden door. Slowly, the man came to decide to himself it was the boy's eyes. The way the sparkled innocently, curiously, the dizzyingly impossible green eyes that glowed like fire. All of these strange emotions boiled behind the Potion Master's onyx eyes, yet his alabaster face held no hint of what he was thinking. But somewhere, in the abyss of his torso, his wants and his self-control battled mercilessly for the right to dominate his actions.

"Evening, Professor," hesitated the young raven haired boy.

"Sit down," hissed the Professor. "You'll be doing lines tonight. 'I will not curse at my superiors.' Because I am, undoubtedly, you're superior."

Those emerald eyes glistened with contempt. "How many, sir?"

"Until, Mr. _Potter_." The last word caressed the boy's ears like velvet. Instantaneously, fire ripped through the boy. Growling emanated from deep inside him, biting his tongue hard enough that he could taste his own blood; his thoughts tore across his face. Throbbing hatred erupted behind those brilliant emeralds masquerading as eyes as he took the only seat – which, to his surprise, happened to be front and centered to the Potion Masters desk.

"You'll find everything you need in front of you, Mr. _Potter_," the tall, lanky man paused, watching the taught young brunette. Harry nodded, but looked hesitantly at the quill. Remembering painfully, he looked at the scar on the back of his hand. In his shaky writing, scrawled across the milky flesh between his thumb and pinky, "_I must not tell lies."_ His long pale fingers reached slowly, trembling for the slender black quill.

Noticing the boys' apprehension, the Professor furrowed his black brows, "What's the matter, Potter?" He inquired, "It's not going to bite you." The sarcasm in his words dripped from his mouth.

Smiling to himself, Snape thought, _Though I'd very much like to…_

"I'm not worried about it biting me," Harry mumbled. "I'm worried what else it'll do."

His curiosity peeked, the willowy Potions Master said nothing, but began the easy decent into the recesses of the young mans mind.

_

* * *

_

_It was like watching a video, Snape saw the boy, sitting at a desk, a year or so younger. The room was pink, and frilly, hideous doilies everywhere, along with plates hanging from the wall. _Hardly something I'd call décor, Snape thought. _Disgustingly adorable cats meowed from the plates, walking their small area, watching curiously. A woman, whom he recognized instantly, sat behind the desk, wearing a pink frilly dress, with a collar that crawled up her nonexistent neck. A knock at her door pulled her from the letter that held her attention. _

"_Come in," rang the sickeningly sweet sing-song voice. "Ah, Mr. Potter, time again for our wonderfully pleasant sessions!" She crooned, smiling a horrid smile. One that made her face look as though it would crack. "As always, I'll give you a choice: Stop spreading those horribly vicious lies and you my go! Or," she paused, her eyes searching the boys smooth skin and vibrant eyes for the possibility of surrender. "Or, you can continue where you left off!" _

_Without a word Harry sat down, his eyes sparkling with the rawest hatred and loathing Snape had ever witnessed. Harry'd never even looked at him like that. Somehow, this annoyed him. _

_Giggling, the round woman in her pink lace dress smiled another unnatural smile, "Then pick up my quill and begin." _

_Asking no questions, he did. Immediately, the trying to heal scabs on the back of Harry's hand opened up, and blood dripped down onto the parchment. At least that's what Snape thought. Until the blood droplets started to form words, and he realized what was happening. The quill was making him write in his own blood! _That wicked woman! I'd never even do that!Snape murmured to no one_. Moving closer, he recognized what Harry was writing, "I must not tell lies." _

Snape's jaw dropped as he pulled himself from Harry's memories. Those unbearably dark eyes studied Harry's face as he concentrated, his hand moving quickly across the page. The muscles in the young man's jaw tensed as he wrote. Obviously annoyed.

"Something wrong, Har- Potter?" _What the Hell!_ The Potions Master screamed at himself! _Just because I'm thinking this thing doesn't mean I have to make it so damned obvious! Much less let the boy know about it from my mistakes!_

Harry pulled himself from his feverous thoughts of Snape and paused his automatic writing as his first name almost slipped across the lips of the man he hungers for. "Yes, Professor Snape?" he did his best to hide the need in his voice, yet still it fell smooth and tender as is floated through the stale air and into the older mans ears.

Harry's words send a terrible, violent tremor through him, making him instantly hard. Making him quiver and ache even.

The boy grinned. _Mission accomplished, _he thought, watching the mysterious, dark man. "I just thought that if you wanted to know about the scars on my hand, all you needed to do was to ask…" That gentle grin spread wider across his lips as the agitation and interest lit behind the professor's eyes. Chewing thoughts over in his impossibly dry mouth, the grown man groaned softly. _Is he doing this on purpose? Does he know? It's not possible. I've done nothing to suggest anything! _Stand up, glaring at the beautiful boy, he moves swiftly from behind his desk to stand in front of the one the boy occupied. Leaning across the barrier, his hands on either side of the chair, making the boy lean back, with dark tempting eyes, Snape made unbreakable contact with those green hues. His long crooked nose mere inches from Harry's, he exhaled slowly – the scent of cinnamon and fire whisky mixing with the mint and pure need pouring from every pore of Harry's body.

Swallowing painfully, the boy blushed, "It was just a suggestion, Professor Snape." Harry's soft tongue slid from his mouth, to moisten his newly dry lips. He was taunting the professor, and he knew it. In fact, that's exactly what he was trying to do. Harry was also fairly positive that Snape new it, too.

A faint moan crawled from somewhere primal in the Potion Masters body. Pouring into the dry air, caressing every nerve in Harry's body, the sheer urgency in that moan made him tingle. Once more, that soft pink tongue made its move, appearing from between Harry's soft lips, caressing his own bottom lip. This time it did not go unnoticed, not that it really did the first time, either.

Something different flashed in Snape's onyx eyes, and he slowly, gently, even tenderly slid his own tongue over the young mans. Harry timidly accepted it, and cautiously opened his mouth, those luminous eyes closing. The older man groaned when Harry's tongue met his, and his legs turned to Jell-O. His whole body on fire, Harry moved to stand, never breaking the contact with his professor's lips. Slowly, he stood, moving to stand between Snape and the desk he'd just vacated. He sat down on the top of the desk, and spread his legs. He reached out, his arms trebling, and placed his hands gently on the man's hips, pulling so Snape was standing between his legs. His body throbbed in a complete terror that burned on lust, but wrapped itself in animalistic need.

Harry didn't understand what was happening inside his head. Hell, in his whole body. He'd never had thoughts about another man before. He thought about women all the time, but never men. Until one day something inside him snapped. He wanted Professor Severus Snape. And nothing he did could assuage his need. Until this. His hands pulled at the long black robes of the man in front of him, pulling him so close their hips were touching. Harry moaned loudly into the older mans mouth, into their kiss, giving the Potions Master access to anywhere in his pupils mouth that he wanted. Slowly, Snape pulled away, looking into those clouded green eyes, biting his lip, the Potions Master moaned at the site before him.

The "Boy-Who-Lived" sat before him, panting; eyes closed, and cock obviously straining at its proverbial cage. When those bright green eyes opened, something curious passed behind them. Something foreign to such a young boy. Something that the Potions Master could not place.

"Don't stop," Harry whispered. "Touch me…" He nearly begged the older man. "I need you so badly, Snape… I can't stand it…"

"Severus," the Potions Master breathed. "Severus…"

Harry smiled, biting his lip. "Severus…" The word came out as more of a moan than anything else. "Severus, will you touch me?"

Snape felt as though he would orgasm as his name rolled off of innocent Harry Potter's tongue. His hand moved for the boy's thigh before his brain could do anything to stop it. Slowly, his other hand followed suit, and he was leaning into the boy, with his thumbs of either side of his throbbing length.

"Gods!" The boy all but screamed -- thrusting his hips into the older mans hands. "Severus…" he whispered, biting his lip, leaning back, his back arching, "Gods, please… Please! Don't stop…"

"I won't," crooned the man, slowly working his fingers up and down Harry's length, working him through his jeans. "I won't…" He bit his own lip as the younger man extended his arm, placing his hand tenderly on the Potion Master's throbbing length. His heart thundered in his ears, it felt as though it was trying to hammer its way trough his chest. Gods, Harry's hand felt so good. Idly, Severus began working Harry faster.

Both of the men began bucking their hips, pressing into the other. Harry slid forward, and spread his legs further, moving his hands to caress the Potion Masters ass; Harry pulled Snape to him until their lengths were rubbing together. Even through the fabric of their pants, both men were groaning uncontrollably. In no time, Harry could feel himself getting close, in fact, before he could say anything he shuddered, his body forcing his need to come to a head and explode. Blushing immensely, Harry came in his pants, his nails digging into the hips of his professor.

The added stimulation of Harry's nails against his flesh, and the expression on his face pushed Severus over the edge. Shuddering, and moaning, he collapsed into the smooth, milky neck of his student. Pressing his lips to Harry's collar bone, he bit down. Harry winced, and new at one he'd been marked. That wouldn't go away for days. And that is precisely what his Professor had wanted. "Severus…" Harry moaned, running his hands up into the long silky hair of his lover.

Panting, Snape spoke, pushing himself from the boy, "Tomorrow night. Same time. Goodnight, Potter." His normal sneer had returned.

Harry furrowed his brow, and looked at his teacher, his body shaking with confusion. "Severus…?" He spoke softly, his normally cocky voice trembling. _What have I just done?_

"What did you expect, Potter?" Snape hissed. "To cuddle? I said goodnight." The sarcasm and hate that Snape held for "The Chosen One" only bubbled on his words, those onyx eyes cold again.

Harry nodded, holding back angry tears. Jumping off the desk, he picked up his things, and stormed out the door, all but running towards… Towards anywhere. Harry didn't care. He just had to get away.

* * *

Severus stared at the dark, cracked wood. "Shit," he murmured, "what did I just do?" Hanging his head low, Snape bit his lip and turned away. Slowly, painfully he made his way to his bedroom. Picking up a bottle of fire whiskey, not even bothering for a cup -- he wouldn't need one tonight – the Potions Master sat on the edge of his large silk clad bed. "What was I thinking!?" He yelled at the empty wall. Lifting the bottle to his lips, Severus drank. In one long chug, he managed to finish half of the bottle. Lying back on the bed, be placed the half empty bottle on the bedside table, closed his eyes, and fell into a horrible sleep.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy!


	3. Say It Again

The Potions Master woke up on time for his classes, opening his eyes his lush black room spun. Sitting up, his head felt like it was going to explode if he tried to get up any further. Reluctantly, he returned to his previous position, those obsidian eyes closed. He fell back into a timid, drunken slumber, his mind to intoxicated to bring forth the previous night activities. Yet, anyway.

* * *

However, Harry didn't sleep. At all. He'd spent the entire night, wrapped up in his robes, holding himself, in the Owlery. There was nothing more he could do. His body ached, and his mind was exhausted. All he could do was remember the feel of Snape's body on his. The warmth those wicked lips brought to his body. Something more than lust had passed between the two of them and it was something way more serious than "snogging."

Harry'd never been touched like that before, sure he'd kissed Cho. He'd kissed Ginny. But, no one had ever touched him like _that._ He tired desperately not to think about it. Not to dwell on the tingling on his lips as they betrayed the rest of his body. Harry whimpered to the icy winter air. Then, suddenly, it hit him. That wretched man expected him back there tonight. No doubt to do the same thing. "Hell, no! I'm not going," he said aloud stubbornly, "No one can make me." He was Hell bent on it. Atleast, until, he thought about Snape's eyes burning wholes into Harry's soul.

* * *

Forcing himself to his feet, he looked out the window, those magnificent kelly green eyes. Hedwig hooted as she spotted Harry, returning from her nightly hunt. Gliding gracefully on a downdraft, she landed on the window seal in front of Harry, who immediately began to pet her, ruffling her feathers softly. She cooed, and nuzzled herself close into the crook of his arm, falling asleep.

Well past three-thirty in the afternoon, Severus Snape pulled himself from bed. Grumbling, he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the large, dark cherry wood of his King sized bed. He yawned, his eyes still closed as he stood up. Swaying a little, he made for the well known journey to his bathroom. He gasped as his feet left the warmth of the fur rug, and made contact with the icy stone. Once in the bathroom, his bladder started cramping. He did not thin that he had ever had to urinate that badly before. Groaning, he relieved himself, and washed his hands. As he peeled his pants from his legs and the shirt from his body, those dark eyes caught site of the empty bottle on his bed stand. When had he finished it? He remembered taking a drink… But that was about it.

Snape moved towards the shower, and turned the water on as hot as he could stand it before stepping inside. Just as the warm caress of the water pulsed over Snape, the memories from the night before came surging back. "Oh, fuck," he murmured. He closed those impossibly dark eyes and hung his head.

_The look in those emerald eyes held Snape's thoughts. _

Even as he washed himself, paying careful attention to avoid a particular part of himself, he groaned. "His eyes are going to haunt me." He just stood beneath the water as it fell, his head still bowed, and his eyes closed tight. He stood there for what felt like hours, until the throbbing had subsided, for the most part anyway. Something inside him twitched, as he stepped from the shower. Something was wrong. He could feel it in his gut. Potter was doing something rash. Or at least thinking about it.

Harry had left the Owlery, and was now making his way towards the Gryffindor common room. He wasn't going to go to Snape's quarters for anything.

As he entered the majestic castle, he could hear people in the Great Hall, ready for dinner. _Is it that late already!? _He bellowed in his head. Tuning his walk into a run, he bolted for the Gryffindor tower. Taking the steps two at a time, three if at all possible, he was getting closer. _Almost there… Almost… _He kept pushing himself, willing his feet to carry him faster. _Just one more flight of stairs, a few turns, I can make it! _He encouraged himself.

As his foot reached the top step, and he took off to the left, the soles of his trainers squealing on the polished floor. Turning the last corner, he ran smack into somebody. "Damn it!" He exclaimed, as he landed squarely on his bottom. "Would you look where you're going!?" Harry shouted, pulling himself slowly to his feet. His bottomed throbbed numbly; it was definitely going to be bruised in the morning.

Finally, he lifted those eyes to look at the person he'd run into. "Fuck…" was the only word that would pull itself from between his lips.

* * *

Severus Snape towered over Harry, even as they both stood -- those ominous black robes seeming to move as if they were being blown by the wind, even in the enclosed hallway. He could see Potter's breath catch in his throat, and those brilliant eyes widen, even dim a little?

The Potions Master watched as the "Chosen One" curled himself into a ball, almost flinching at the words Severus would speak. It was odd, but he could sort of feel himself shrinking away from the raven haired boy. _This is ridiculous!_ He thought to himself, rolling those onyx eyes.

"It seems to me, Mr. _Potter_ that we just recently went over this. What was it…" he mused, looking over the boy. _Gods, you're beautiful, _he thought, _I really screwed up, didn't I? _"I believe your lines were, 'I must not curse at my superiors'."

Just looking at the boy made his heart skip a beat, to two, or three… Especially now. He looked terrified. _How much worse can it get? _Snape sighed to himself, and softened his voice considerably. "Come with me, Mr. _Potter_. I believe you have a detention to serve."

The Gryffindor looked aghast, those eyes bubbling disrespect. Before he could stop himself, Harry had growled, "No."

A little taken back by what he had just said, Harry noticed as the hatred behind his eyes faded for a moment, letting the dread flow through.

The scowl on Snape's face should have been enough to scare Harry into submission, but the Potions Master could already tell that his student was ready to put up a fight. Unable to contain the rage in his voice, Severus bit his lip, speaking through whatever space there was. "Excuse me, Potter!?"

The loathing in his voice made his words hang in the air like gas. However, his expression was impossible to read; those black onyx eyes gleaming.

Harry stood up taller, those incredible eyes luminous with sheer hatred. He squared his shoulders off, and bit his lip. All the while thinking, "_Hey, look. I can do it too._ "

Snape couldn't really blame the boy. He'd acted like the git he was positive Harry thought he was. Sending him out after they had just done what they did, without even a soft word or a gesture. Never-the-less, he was absolutely furious at the moment. "I will not stand for your insolence," Snape sneered.

"Then you can take it sitting down, like the dog you are." Harry retorted rather proud of himself. "After whatever happened between us last night and the way you acted… What the Hell did you expect?"

Snape opened his mouth to comment, but Harry barreled on, "I shared something very special with you last night, and then you treat me like a whore!? I don't think so. You may be my professor, but right now, I don't have to respect you." Screaming behind those eyes, his voice aching to shout, _I've never been touched like that before! And then you go and act like a greasy git! _

The thought had never occurred to him; the boy he'd kissed and brought to orgasm was – in almost every sense of the word – a virgin. To confirm his thoughts, he quickly dove into Harry's mind and caught his entire contemplation. Snape felt like he was going to be sick. The colour in his face drained so quickly, Harry thought for a moment that Snape was going to faint.

"Are… Are you okay, _Snape?_" Although he was suffering horrible inner turmoil, he did not want the man to faint. Still, complete and utter loathing dripped from the last word the boy spoke.

"I… I… I didn't know, Harry…" Snape whispered, his powerful voice trapped somewhere deep in his throat.

The sudden change of tone in the Potion Master voice was enough for Harry's rage to melt. "You didn't know what, _Snape_?" She said in mock starkness.

Snape approached him before he could move out of the way, and found himself pinned against a wall. "I didn't know that you are a virgin, _Harry_…" Snape breathed the last word into the flesh of Harry's neck.

Harry trembled, failing miserably to hold his hands at his sides, and glare at his Potions professor. He clenched his jaws, and closed his emerald eyes, which much to Harry's betrayal were now clouding over in obvious lust for the man. "You didn't ask, either." Harry whispered his words in to the older mans ear, making sure to pronounce every syllable as slowly as possible. His hands snaked to his professor's hips, and pulled him close. Leaning more tightly against the wall, Harry slid his tongue gently across his professor's lips, nibbling his bottom lip, and sucking it gently.

To his surprise and utter delight, Snape moaned against Harry's flesh. Pulling away from the boy, Snape bit his own lip, those black eyes glossed over. "Come with me, Mr. _Potter._" And it was back. The horridly alluring way on Severus Snape could make Harry want to be called by his sir name.

Taking the Potion Master's hand, Harry pulled him to him again. "Say it again," he crooned. "Say my name again."

The wizard complied, slouching so that his lips were presses firmly on Harry's throat. From there, he kissed his way to Harry's ear where he whispered, "Harry _Potter. Potter. _Mr. _Potter."_ Harry groaned, and closed his eyes.

Again, Snape pulled away, grinning. "Mr. _Potter_, please, come with me…" He was nearly begging.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Alcohol Sunshine, I adore you. **_

_**As always, I hope you enjoyed! Please review! **_


	4. Just Promise Me

Harry didn't think they could have moved any faster if they'd tried. Passing a group of Slytherin students, they happily acknowledged the Head of their House. "What has the Golden Boy done now?" One student asked promptly.

Severus only glared at them, his face impossible to read. "Get out of my way," he snarled.

Harry grimaced, and the students obligingly moved, not wanting to bring about the wrath of their Potions Professor. However, once Snape had passed they pointed at Potter being dragged along by his hand, and laughed. Talking to each other in hushed voices, one asked, "Wonder what Potter's done this time…"

Another, "Probably said a snide remark to Snape."

The last, "Hope he gets in loads of trouble…"

The first answered, "By the looks of it, he will."

They laughed hard and loud, grinning at Harry's apparent misery. _What they don't know will not hurt them, _Harry grinned to himself. _As long as they think I'm in trouble, we've got nothing to worry about. _

To Harry's horror, they were heading in the direction of the Slytherin common room. Not wanting to break the spell between the two of them, so to speak, he hesitated. "Professor…?"

The older wizard said nothing, yet continued his on foot flight. Again, the Gryffindor prodded, "Professor…?!"

Finally, "Severus!!!"

Snape moaned as Harry basically screamed his name. _There will be time for that later, _he thought to himself. Right now he just had to get there. He felt a pang of guilt at the fear in Harry's voice, but said nothing, only moving faster.

Before Harry could say another word, Severus had whispered something that sounded very much like, 'bubble pops' to the statue of a snake. Harry made a mental note to laugh later. Meanwhile, the statue had melted into the wall, revealing a large, antique door.

They were inside before Harry could even murmur a, "where are we?" It hit him like a bludger.

They were standing in the middle of Snape's personal living quarters. Harry's mouth gaped. Snape ginned, "For once you have nothing to say, Mr. _Potter?"_ His tone was soft, but dripped of a pleasant sarcasm that pulled Harry from his thoughts. Although he was again with the world of the waking, he still couldn't talk.

So, he nodded.

Something very much akin to a smile pulled over Snape's lips.

He allowed Harry a few minutes to get his barring. Harry admitted to himself that the room was extremely impressive. The ceiling must have been at least twelve feet high – and in the _dungeon_ of all places. Then again, it was Hogwarts.

The walls were a charcoal stone color, set up like laid red brick. However, a single brick from the walls of Snape's rooms was the size of at least four of the smaller red bricks Harry was likening them to in his head.

The furnishings were modest in size; however, in quality they were nothing sort of extravagant. The over-stuffed black couch, love seat, and chair-in-a-half looked impeccably comfortable. The coffee table was marble, and a – go figure – lamp with a coiled snake base sat dead center. There were throw blankets lying on the back of the chair and the sofa.

Naturally, the décor was black, green and silver, which made no never mind to Harry. _He is the Head of Slytherin, _he thought. But, that would all change. For right now, the only thing Snape was paying any attention to was the Gryffindor boy standing in the middle of his living room. Harry smiled.

Severus still held Harry's hand as he watched the boy ogle. Snape couldn't help but notice how Harry's lips pouted and Severus found that he was staring – unblinkingly – at the young man. More specifically, he was staring between his lips and his eyes.

He'd had enough. Harry could look gaping later. Right now, Snape needed to feel Harry's body touching his. Severus needed to feel Harry's lips. The Potions Master needed to feel Harry in every way possible!

But that would have to wait. For now. He would settle for kissing the boy senseless – for caressing him. But that would have to be all. He was terrified that he would hurt Harry. Or worse, scare him away. Or, perhaps, he had it backwards? He did. Snape suddenly realized. He would rather scare Potter away a hundred times that hurt him once. The feelings pulsing through his body scared him to the point where he almost pulled his hand away. But somehow sensing the change in Severus, although he was still gawking, Harry squeezed his hand. Severus nearly smiled a complete smile.

Tugging gently on the young man's hand, he tried to pull Harry from his ogling. "Harry," Snape whispered. Harry gave Severus' hand a little squeeze, acknowledging that he had heard what he said, but was still amazing. Or was he?

Losing his self control quickly, Severus swiftly pulled the stubborn Gryffindor into his arms and looked into his emerald eyes.

"Harry," he whispered again, this time into Harry's ear. Severus's words were like thunder in Harry's ear. But, it was the way Snape was breathing onto Harry's ear and neck that did it. His breath felt like lightning against Harry's sensitive flesh. Harry groaned without a sound, biting his lip, before he smiled against his Professor's neck and responded to Severus with a sound that was more like a whimper than a real word, "Severus!" Harry held the last consonant out, hissing it against Snape's ear. Kissing slowly from Snape's ear to his jaw, then down his throat, Harry blushed as he made is Potions Master groan loudly.

"Harry, you've got to stop…" Severus moaned again, biting his lip, his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"I can't, _Professor…_ I'm too far…" Snape nearly melted at Harry's words.

"You've got to stop, Harry… If you don't…" Harry bit Snape's collar bone hard enough to leave a mark. In fact, it was in the same spot as the one Snape had given Harry on their first tryst. Snape took a sharp breath, eyes onyx eyes closed.

"Gods, Harry… You have to stop." Snape placed his hands gently on the boy's face as he pushed him away.

"Why?" Harry whined like a puppy being deprived of a treat.

"Because. If you don't, I won't be able to stop my self from taking you, Harry." He answered honestly, biting his lips. He pulled his eyes from Harry's face and looked at the floor.

Harry grinned, and bit his lip. Placing his fingers beneath the chin of his sulking Potions Master, he lifted his head so they were face to face. Still, those mysterious eyes avoided Harry's face. "Look at me," Harry crooned.

Snape murmured, "No, Harry. I can't."

Full out smiling now, Harry nodded to the older man. "Yes, you can. And you will. _Professor._" He'd gone and done it. That tone would forever haunt Snape, the lust and the need and the, dare say, love? Bottled all into one! Snape couldn't take it. Those black eyes gleamed as he looked at the boy, his face and eyes full of emotion. Harry grinned, "You know, I much prefer you this way…" He laughed, and kisses the man once, gently, and slowly.

For once, Snape had nothing to say. Harry could have laughed, but he didn't. He leaned in close to his Professor's body, making sure to press himself to Snape in all the right places. Taking the man's earlobe between his teeth, he nibbled. A sound no one had ever heard before passed through Snape's lips.

"Please, Mr. _Potter…" _The strong, brilliant, even sometimes cold Potions Master – the very same man who pretended to be loyal to the Dark Lord – the man who tortured Harry verbally ever since he had started school – Severus Snape was begging.

Harry wasn't finished. He wanted more from the man. "Please, what?" Grinning against Snape's flesh, Harry suckled softly. He worked his way from Snape's ear to his lips, where he kissed him softly sliding his tongue between the older man's barely parted lips.

"Please…" _Let me have you! _He thought, but he said, "Stop, Harry." The look on Snape's face was a pallid, pained one. As Harry pulled away to look into his lovers eyes, he stopped dead. "Severus, what's wrong?"

Snape paused, looking over the boys face. "I really can't control myself any longer… If you keep this up…" He stopped, taking Harry's face in his hands. "I won't be able to stop. And, the last thing I want is to hurt you. Or to scare you…" Severus was shaking with need. "I want our first time to be special. I want it to mean something. I don't want it to be just… Because you think you need it…"

Harry had never seen this side of Snape before, and as their eyes met – Severus's mysterious black eyes, and Harry's emotion driven green eyes – it hit them both.

Harry was the first to break the silence. "I need to say this, and you don't have to respond now. But you do have to listen." Harry leaned in to whisper into Snape's ear, to kiss his neck tenderly, just to be closer to him. "Severus Snape, I'm in love with you." His voice was barely audible, but Severus heard him perfectly well. "You don't have to respond now, and you don't have to respond tomorrow. I just wanted you to know…" As he pulled away, Snape's eyes were glossy. Whether it was from what Harry had just told him, or the lust that still sparked between them, Harry wondered painfully.

Snape's look said it all. However, he could see the need in Harry's eyes. Harry truly _needed_ to hear those words from Snape's lips. He _needed _to hear it from Snape's voice.

Snape pulled the boy tighter to him, cradling Harry in his arms. Nipping at Harry's neck, and kissing his jaw, Snape whispered, "Harry James Potter, I want you to know that I'm in love with you, too."

Nothing in the world could have made Harry any happier. He pulled far enough out of Snape's arms so he could kiss him properly. Although the moment was touching, and Snape felt so much better, he was exhausted for Harry's games. "Harry, I really need you to listen to me for a minute."

Kissing Snape's neck, Harry murmured, "I'm listening."

Severus groaned. "If you don't stop right now, I don't know what will happen. I will probably not be able to stop myself."

Harry nodded, but continued to kiss him. "I'm serious, Harry, I don't…" Snape lost every intelligent brain function for a moment. Harry's hand had some how snuck beneath his robes, only to discover that the Potions Master was bare beneath. And timidly Harry had grasped Snape's most sensitive body part, and was working it slowly.

Something primal took over inside Snape's head. He was not used to being on the receiving end of this game, not was he used to being the one to chew his bottom lip like a school girl. That was Harry's job. But, it had been forever since the last time Snape had been given a proper orgasm, in a flesh to flesh context. Harry just smiled, and kissed the older wizard, his hand never faulting.

Lifting shaking arms, Snape locked his eyes with Harry's as he placed his hands on the boy's waist. He massaged Harry's hips idly, those black eyes sucking Harry in. Harry took this as a sign to work him faster – which is exactly what Severus needed. Smiling, Harry rolled his thumb over the head of Severus's length, causing Snape to whimper. _Almost, my boy… Please, don't stop yet… On second thought, _mused Snape, _don't ever stop… _

Without missing a beat, Harry smiled, and increased his pressure, working Snape's impressive body in his hand. "Tell me when…" Harry exhaled the luminosity in his eyes only increased by the amount of lust his body was holding back, and the love that now held him.

Snape furrowed his brows at the boy's request, "Why?" Severus moaned, biting his lip, his eyes still locked with Harry's.

"Because… It's a surprise." Grinning, Harry worked him even faster.

"If you keep that up…" Snape cursed at himself for needing to orgasm so soon. "In about a minute"

"Promise you won't move? Won't do anything? You'll just stay there, like you are?" Harry pleaded, working his Professor harder.

"What are you…" He was cut off. Both from the feeling, and from Harry's interruption.

"Just promise me!" He moaned, swallowing his nervous energy.

"I promise…" And as soon as the words escaped his lips, he added quickly, "Now."

Harry got down on his knees, and took the head of his Potion Master into his mouth. He'd never done it, only thought about it. But, one time, Ginny sucked his head like Harry was now mimicking to Snape. Only this time, Harry was getting a whole different type of pleasure from it. He really liked the feeling of Snape in his mouth. He sucked harder, and worked his tongue around the very tip of Snape.

Severus shuddered, and bucked his hips into the boy's mouth, which surprisingly let him do just that. Harry did not gag, or anything. That was too much. "Harry," he whimpered, as he was about to orgasm, Harry did something amazing. He took Snape's entire length into his mouth, and throat.

"Shit!" Severus screamed as Harry bobbed faster, and sucked harder. "Oh, fuck, Harry!" Shuddering, moaning, and panting Severus Snape's orgasm rushed into Harry Potter's mouth, where Harry rapidly and powerfully swallowed every last drop.

Snape gasped for his breath as he collapsed backwards against the antique door. His legs turned to Jell-O, and he began to slide down the door. Harry caught him, and pulled one of Snape's arms around his shoulders, "Come on, _sir…"_ Harry grinned, exceedingly pleased with himself. "Where's your bedroom?"

Snape inclined his head to he left, and off they went into Snape's bedroom.

_As always, I hope it was worth the wait. Please review!!!! _


	5. Not Until I Allow It

Snape's bedroom was perfect. It was like nothing Harry had ever seen, only dreamed of. _So, people really live like this, _Harry pondered. They stood in the door way for a moment, while Harry looked around, then slowly the pair made their way to the massive bed. The comforter, like everything else, was over stuffed and the richest green Harry had ever seen. It wasn't the bright Slytherin green that was every where else in Snape's living quarters, not by any means. It was a deep forest green, which was so close to black that the green sheen, was only visible in the light. The sheets were thrown back across one side of the bed. _Probably where he sleeps, _Harry mused. The sheets beneath were solid black and made of silk, inwardly Harry moaned.

There were black pillows on the floor, which Harry assumed were meant to cover the head of the bed. Arching his brow, he laughed, "Severus, were you planning something?"

Snape blushed and shook his head, "Couldn't really get up this morning…" Harry just laughed, and helped his lover to the bed.

They sat down, and Severus smiled, choosing that particular moment to recover his strength. He pushed the younger man to his back, and positioned himself above the boy. Harry groaned out loud, placing his hands on Snape's hips. Those beautiful green eyes locked with the mystifying dark eyes of his lover, and nearly pleaded for their owner to kiss his. Biting his luscious bottom lip, Harry slid his hands to wrap around Snape's neck, and pulled him to him.

Severus placed his hands on either side of his lovers face, and leaned into him willingly. Only he stopped with his face about three inches from Harry's. Whispering into his lovers lips, Severus grinned. "You have no idea what you've done to me, Harry. No idea."

A grin that could have rivaled Fred and George's crossed Harry's lips, "I tried sir. I tried so hard to please you."

Harry's words caressed the Potion Mater's ears and pulsed through his body, making his heart nearly melt. Pressing his lips to his lovers, Snape kissed Harry with all the emotion that rushed through his body. He had to find an outlet or he was going to explode. Pushing his tongue into the younger man's mouth, he bit Harry's tongue, nipped his bottom lip, and suckled them separately, tenderly into his mouth. Snape's administrations made Harry whimper. Not just whimper as if to complain, he whimpered out of sheer necessity. Snape pulled away panting, those onyx eyes fogged over in hunger for Harry. With out opening his eyes, Harry whined for Snape to kiss him again, "Severus… Please…" he breathed.

"Uh uh, Mr. _Potter…_ I'm going to have my way with you. And it's going to happen right now," Snape growled into Harry's flesh.

Those emerald eyes shot open, and Harry trembled, "What do you mean 'have your way' with me, Sir?" His voice quaked in fear but his body ached for everything.

"You'll see, Harry. Don't you trust me?" The malicious look on Snape's face nearly made Harry scream for him to stop. But he didn't.

"Yes, Severus, I trust you."

"Good." With a quick flip of is wrist, thick restraints made of leather but covered in black silk wrapped themselves about Harry's wrists and ankles, pulling them so Harry was bound spread eagle. Terror shot through the boy, but he said nothing.

Snape laughed softly, as the fear became evident on his lovers face. "You said you trust me. Do you really think I'd hurt you? Or do something that you didn't want me to?" There was a small pang of hurt in the man's voice.

"Of course not, Severus, of course not…" Harry forced a smile, and lifted his head so he could kiss Severus. "I love you, silly. Remember?"

"And I you, Harry." Snape smiled, and moved away. He stood at the foot of the bed, and looked his lover over, slowly, taking everything in.

"You're clothes are going to have to go, of course, Mr._ Potter." _Snape hissed, andHarry sighed.

"Anything you say, _sir._" Harry crooned.

In the blink of an eye his closed vanished, and a very naked Harry Potter lay tied to his potions professor's bed. Everything had excited Harry, from the way Snape was breathing, right down to the position he was in, to the lack of clothing. The only thing Harry wore was the wicked smile making its self at home on his full, pink lips.

"Merlin, Harry. If I would have known what would happen between us, I'd have had you a long time ago…" His eyes lit up as he moved towards the tied man on his bed. Snape crawled up the bed, those onyx eyes gleaming. "What to do to you… What to do…"

"Professor, I have an idea…" the boy voiced quietly.

"What could that be?" Snape mused, licking at the flesh on the boy's neck, and nipping it.

"Everything," Harry whimpered, "Anything."

Severus closed his eyes, and thought through everything the boy had just said to him. Those two words had set his insides a flame. His mind was reeling on everything, turning over possibilities and turning them away as fast as he sent Ron's potions.

"Mr. _Potter_ I would expect you to know exactly what you're asking of me. Everything includes a lot, things I'm positive you haven't even dreamed of…" Snape's voice was hard, but Harry just smiled.

"I know, Professor. I'm willing, if you'll let me…"

Snape groaned and leaned down to bite Harry's shoulder, sinking his teeth in hard enough to cause Harry to cry out in a voice made only for pain, but laced thickly in pleasure. Lapping at the already bruising and swelling mark on Harry's neck, Severus began kissing his way down the younger wizard's body, pausing at his nipples to bite and suckle on the both of them, each in turn.

Harry cried out for the world to hear. Severus just smiled.

Continuing his exploration of the wizarding boy sprawled out before him, the Potions Master left traces of his path with tiny hickies and bite marks, knowing the boy would cherish them later. Snape's hands traveled down the boy's sides, his finger tips trailing ever so softly. The boy giggled, but bit his lip, trying to stay still. Snape grinned, and nipped at the tender flesh on Harry's hip.

Harry whimpered, thinking, _So close…. So close, love… Please, please don't stop! _

Those slender hands of Snape's ran up and down Potter's thighs, massaging at the insides of them tenderly, priding himself on the sounds the young man made.

Quite on accident, Snape's robes caressed the boys throbbing body. Harry all but screamed out in momentary pleasure. "No, sir, Mr. _Potter…_" Snape hissed, "You'll not orgasm until I allow it, _Potter._"

Panic rushed through Harry's body again, and he looked down at his lover, those emerald eyes shinning with bewilderment. The boy stuttered, "W-w-what do you m-m-mean, Professor?" His voice was trembling.

"You heard me, Harry. I meant what I said. You will not orgasm until I allow it." An impious grinned weaved itself across the Potion Master's lips, causing those black eyes to sparkle deviously. "Which means, you will probably not orgasm today…" He smiled innocently, something Harry had never seen before, "No, strike that…"

Harry exhaled a breath he was not aware that he had been holding.

"You will not orgasm today."

"But! Severus! That's not fair!" Harry whined, struggling against his bonds.

"Since when has life been fair, Harry?" And without giving the boy a chance to respond, Snape took Harry's tender length into his mouth, and sucked affectionately, leisurely, wantonly.

Harry couldn't breath. There were sensations running through his body that he had never felt before. It felt like his was on fire. His muscles were tensing, and his mouth was open yet no sound came out. Those radiant emerald eyes were closed so tight he could see yellow and blue dots behind them. Moans came as a constant. His back arched, and those well developed muscles of his arms and legs fought against their manacles.

Snape grinned, those black eyes watching the young man squirming beneath him. Squirming all because of him. Of the few blow jobs Severus had ever given, this was the only one he could remember ever enjoying. In the past he had only done it to get his "one-night-stand" to orgasm. But not with Harry. With Harry it felt good to give him pleasure. It felt good to make Harry feel good. It almost made him feel bad for the way it was going to end. Almost.

"Oh, Fuck! Oh, Severus… Please… Please!!!" The first words to escape Harry's mouth in ten minutes were ones that made Severus orgasm again. The young man's voice was hoarse and shaking. Whimpers poured out of his throat like lies from Draco's mouth. Harry was sure this was the most brilliant sensation his nerves had ever experienced.

The next word to pull itself from somewhere inside Harry's head made Severus choke, "Harder."

Severus pulled himself from the boy, and looked up into his deep green eyes only to find something quite exceptional. The outer most of the irises had turned a dark blue. Those completely green eyes were being over come with so much emotion and some many sensations they were confusing themselves. But as Snape's administrations paused, the blue tinge faded.

"Incredible," Severus breathed against the tip of Harry's trembling body. "How close are you, Harry?" Snape asked softly, the tip of his tongue teasing at the tip of Harry's body.

The muscles of Harry's abdomen were corded, his eyes had closed again, and he was trying very, very hard to break his bonds. "Touch me again… And you can find out for yourself," the bound man pleaded.

Snape smiled softly, and traced his tongue from the base of Harry to his tip. He watched contentedly as the boy's boy shuttered, and quaked. "Please!!" Harry whimpered, "Please… I've done everything you've asked. I've been good! Please! Don't punish me!"

Snape just shook his head, those bottomless black eyes gleaming. "You're a big boy, Harry." Snape glanced at Harry's length, and traced the vein on the underside to tell him what he really meant. "You can handle it. Just for a few hours."

"I can't! Severus, please! Don't leave me like this!" Harry was pulling at his bonds harder than before, and they were cutting into the flesh of his wrists.

"Harry! Stop!" Snape murmured softly. "Harry, look at me…" His voice was so deep and sensual Harry could not resist.

"You'll be fine. I'm going to untie you. But only," he paused for emphasis, "only if you promise not to touch yourself until I say so."

Harry was speechless.

Severus took this as an opportunity to fill the boy in on a little secret he had been keeping, "Did I mention you're going to be staying with me over the Christmas Holliday?"

Harry tilted his head, those eyes shinning with every idea as they passed through his head. "No, you didn't!" He feigned anger. "Why aren't I going to the Burrow with Ron and Hermione?"

Severus pouted, "You don't want to stay with me?"

"Answer my question!" Harry demanded.

"Because Ms. Granger is going home to her parents, and Mr. Weasley is going to Romania to visit his brother." Snape hissed angrily. "If you don't want to come to my mansion, you can stay here. Alone."

"No!" Harry shouted, "NO! I want to be with you! I do!" He nodded to his still erect body, "Is that not proof enough!?"

Severus smiled, "Good. Now, promise me you won't touch yourself until the next time we're together, and I'll release you."

"But… But…"

"No buts, Mr. _Potter._"

"Fine, Professor Snape." Harry pouted again. "Will it be worth my wait!?"

Severus rolled his eyes, and sucked the head of Harry into his mouth again, giving it a long; slow suckle in the warmth of his mouth. Pulling off, he grinned, "Does that answer your question, Mr. _Potter_?" The look in Harry's eyes answered for him, but he nodded anyway.

"Alright," Severus smiled, and muttered something beneath his breath. Harry's bonds disappeared, and he rubbed his wrists. "Ow…" Harry complained softly. Severus crawled up beside him, and kisses his cheek.

Turning his head to look at his Potions Master, Harry sulked, "What am I going to do with this?"

Snape laughed, "There's the shower…"

_Thanks everyone who has reviewed! I'd love for more people to review! I want to know what everyone thinks. Do you like where it's going, or not? Please give me feed back, and I'll update faster! Thanks again! _


	6. Prove It, Potter

It had been almost a full week since Harry had found himself tied to Snape's bed, with his length in his lover's mouth. As his body brushed against the fabric of his robes, he was reminded painfully of how he had been denied a much needed release.

Needless to say, Harry was horribly grumpy. Everything got on his nerves. As he made his way towards the last exam before the Christmas holiday, little did he know that his best friend had gotten up the nerve to ask him what was wrong.

"Mate… Mate!" Ron yelled, running up to him, panting. "Harry, what was that about?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry mumbled, "What was what about, Ron?"

"Your blow up in Charms! Seamus was only asking your plans for the holiday…"

Harry took a deep breath and closed those emerald eyes. Sighing, "I know. I'm sorry." Running a hand through his already tousled jet black mop he passed off as hair, Harry felt like he was going to explode. Feigning hurt, and trying to conceal his excitement, he groaned, "You're going off to Romania to visit Charlie. Hermione's going somewhere with her parents to some family thing… And I have to go spend the entire break at Snape's Manor. What the fuck!? How is that fair?"

"I know, mate. I'm sorry. Mum and dad both said that you should come with us! But then Dumbledore said that you'd be safer staying with the greasy git. How do we argue with that?" Rob muttered defensively, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.

"I know. I'm just anxious to get this holiday over already. Staying with Snape is going to be…" Harry paused, trying to think of something that wouldn't alert Ron. He figured saying something he was really thinking would send Ron off the deep end. They hadn't come to call spending time with Snape as "lovely, delicious, or – least of all – orgasmic.

At Harry's pause, Ron took it upon himself to finish Harry's thought, "A completely horrible was to relax. He'll probably have you up all night practicing, working or just being his house boy."

Harry knew Ron had part of it right, _we'll definitely been up all night._ "Thanks mate," Harry grumbled, "You sure know how to make me feel great." The sarcasm was so was so thick it could have been cut with a spoon.

"Then again," Rob blushed, "he could just ignore you."

"You're right, Ron. It' no worth being so grouchy. Besides, we're headed to his class now anyway! Are you ready for the exam?"

Ron just looked at him. "When, in all the years you've known me, have I ever been ready for Potions, 'Arry?"

The two of them laughed until they reached the dark doors of the dungeon class room. Hermione stood behind the rest of the students, furiously going over ingredients, stirring techniques, and measurements first in her head, and then double checking them in the book.

She barely noticed the two boys as they made their way towards her, the remnants of smiles fading from their lips. However, it did not falter from Harry's eyes. The reason? He had just realized that this would be the first time Harry would see Severus since their tryst.

At that thought, Harry started to panic. _How should I act? Should I look at him? Should I ignore him? Oh gods… _Harry's body twitched beneath his robes. As if on command, Snape opened the door. The look on his face was colder than ice. And those black eyes surveyed his students, looking to see who was more frightened than whom.

Then, they fell on Harry.

Something in those black eyes lit on fire and the expression on his face softened considerably.

The breath caught in Harry's chest, and he smiled softly, a blush rising in his cheeks. No one noticed the prolonged eye contact between the two secret lovers; they were too busy trying to cram last minute information into their heads. After a small smile to Harry, the cold voice spoke between pursed lips, "In."

The fire in his eyes had gone out as the students rushed passed him, all except for Harry. He had knelt to tie his shoe, which had some how come untied in the few moments he had been standing, staring at his Potions Master.

Severus moved so he stood in front of the kneeling man; because in Snape's mind, Harry was most certainly a man. A wicked smile crossed his lips, _There's nothing boyish about him._ Snape grinned, his back to the door, and to the student busying themselves with making sure they had everything they would need.

His voice was soft and quiet as he spoke, looking down at the young man, "You are holding up my exam, Mr. _Potter_," the smile was obvious in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Professor… My shoe came untied." Harry whispered.

"Don't lie to me," Snape hissed. Harry groaned at the dominating tone to his lover's voice. "You know, Mr. _Potter_, the last time you were on your knees in front of me, you ended up tied to the bed…" his voice trailed off as Harry stood up, a horrible blush covering his face and neck.

Harry's mind rushed. He had to think of something to get severs back. He did. Arching his brow, and biting his lip, he whispered, "Sir?"

Snape too a step towards the young wizard, "Yes, Potter?"

Harry leaned into he taller wizard and exhaled slowly against his ear, "I'm not wearing anything beneath my robes."

A look of utter pleasure and disbelief crossed Snape's face, "Prove it, Potter."

Harry pulled his professor's hand to cup his throbbing body through his robes. Snape whimpered, and Harry trembled.

"And I haven't done anything about it, Severus. Not since you asked me not to." Harry smiled, and pushed passed his teacher, moving into the classroom. Severus shook his head, and followed a few steps behind him. His face was unreadable again, save when those onyx eyes crossed wit the one-of-a-kind emerald eyes that belonged to non other than the famous Harry Potter.

Standing in the back of the room, Snape flicked his wand, "The directions are on the board, and you know where the ingredients are. You have three hours to brew two of the five choices you've been given. Begin."

Hermione was the first up. Harry was close on her heels, and the rest of the class followed behind them in a rush to begin. With a satisfied sneer on his lips, Snape closed the door and started walking about the room, trying to make the students uncomfortable. And he was succeeding to everyone save Harry and Hermione who both had their noses so deep into books and ingredients that they barely noticed anything. The two of them had their potions up to proper color and boil on time.

Harry just wanted to make Hermione angry by getting a better grade than her. But, mostly he just wanted to make Severus proud of him. He had worked very hard getting ready for the exam. He was determined to pass with flying colours.

Two hours and forty-five minutes later both of Harry's potions were nearly complete, and also quite perfect.

Snape spoke for the first time, making half the student jump, "You have ten minutes left to brew your potions, bottle samples, label to them, and put them on my desk. That leaves you five minutes to clean up. If your work station isn't perfect, you best trust me, I will take points off of your final score. And most of you can not afford it."

At the end of those ten minutes, Harry's potions were completely perfect. He put his samples in different vials, labeled them, and placed them gently on the Potion Master's desk. He rushed back to his work space as Hermione placed her vials on Snape's desk, and all but ran back to her own. Harry cleaned his space until it shined. Then he stood, smiling, behind his desk awaiting his professor's permission to be dismissed.

As the timer on Snape's desk ticked the last second, everyone had finished, and Snape's desk was covered in a multitude of coloured vials. He picked up a few and set them back down, sneering.

"Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Goyle, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. _Potter_ stay behind. Everyone else, you may be dismissed. Have a pleasant holiday," he paused as everyone gasped, "because, once you get back this class will cease to be simple."

Groaning, the class stood up and made their way to the door. Except for the five, they stood behind their work stations looking curiously at each other.

"Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Goyle," hissed the Slytherin Head of House, "your potions are offensive. In fact, I believe Mr. Longbottom's potions surpass yours."

The two students looked terrified.

"However, because I don't want to have you in my remedial class next year, I will give you a chance to make up points. Come see me after dinner." They nodded. "Now, leave."

They didn't wait for him to tell them again, as they turned and ran for the door, their faces whiter than ghosts.

"Ms. Granger," Snape said smoothly, "Congratulations. Your veritaserum is perfect." Hermione beamed. "However, your choice to take on a love potion probably wasn't your best. It lacks, but congratulations nonetheless. You may go."

"Thank you professor," she forced a smile and left the room quickly.

"Mr. Weasley…" Snape mumbled.

Swallowing hard, Ron managed, "Yes, Professor?"

"Your love potion was almost perfect, congratulations. However, next time, I would suggest not trying Wolfsbane. The potion should be a pearl color, not an opal – although, you've come closer than everyone else, so far."

Ecstatically, Ron smiled, "Thank you, sir!"

"You're welcome, Mr. Weasley…" Snape's voice was flat, but he forced a half smile. "Tell Ms. Granger that I will expect nothing less than this from either of you next term. You may go."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir!" Ron said as he ran to the door.

Once Ron was gone, Severus smiled to Harry – really smiled to him.

"Mr. _Potter_, your veritaserum is perfect. And so is your Felix Felicis. I don't think anyone else attempted that one. How did you manage that?"

For a second Harry thought Snape was implying he had cheated. "Severus! I didn't cheat! I swear I didn't cheat!"

Furrowing his brows, Snape spoke soothingly to the young man. "I was not implying that you did Harry. I know you didn't. I was merely asking how you went from inadequate potions to advanced potions in ten days time."

Harry blushed bright red again, for the fifth or so time that day, and whispered, "I just wanted to make you proud, sir…" His words trailed off, as he smiled to his professor.

"You have done just that, Harry" Snape said softly, as he moved to the young man, taking Harry into his arms. "You've made me proud and so much more…"

Snaking his slender hand down Harry's torso, Snape gripped his lovers pulsing, tender body. "And I'll reward you this weekend. For now, go to dinner…"

After he kissed Harry's lips softly, he pushed him towards the door. "I'll see you bright and early in the morning, Harry. We're leaving at ten o'clock sharp."

"Yes, sir… Bye…" Harry smiled to himself as he pushed the door open, and ran up the stairs to catch his friends and finally eat something.

_Thanks to everyone who's read this and reviewed it! I loooooove it when my inbox is over flowing! You guys are amazing! _


	7. Fill Me Up

When Harry woke up the next morning, he felt like he hadn't slept at all. He'd spent the majority of the night talking with Hermione and Ron, making plans for the last few days of their Holiday. Harry was trying to think of a way to make Severus let his two best friends come for the last couple days.

However, he seriously doubted that it would happen. In the event that it didn't, they had a back up plan. Everyone would go to the Burrow. All of Ron's family would still be in Romania, but Severus didn't need to know that they'd be alone.

He had also packed. If you call throwing everything into his trunk, and forcing it closed with magic really counts as packing. He was so nervous his hands were shaking. The idea of spending an entire month with his new lover was exciting! But it was freaking him out. What if something happens between the two of us? What if we stop loving each other!?

Silly little things like that kept passing through his head, but nothing important like – What if Voldemort comes? Or if another Death Eater shows up?

Well, they had passed through his mind, but he really didn't want to worry himself with them. He was more concerned with how he was going to convince Severus to let Harry sleep in his bed. He didn't want to sleep anywhere else.

The alarm clock by Harry's bed was going off; he had five minutes before he had to be downstairs. Grumbling, he threw his sheets off, and looked around hurriedly for the clothes he had laid out only a few hours previous. _He's going to be so mad if I'm late!!!! _ Throwing on the clothes, he pulled his glasses on, shrunk his trunk, shrunk Hedwig's cage, and was running down the stairs at break neck speed. He came to a halt in the common room in front of Hermione and Ron.

"Harry, why are you running? You're going to hurt someone, or yourself!" Hermione said her brows furrowed.

"Sorry guys, I'm going to be late. Snape is waiting for me, we're Flooing to his house from his office in," Harry paused, looking at a watch, "Shit! Now."

He hugged his friends, and ran. Shouting over his shoulder, "I'll owl you two the answer in a week or so! Love you guys…" And with that he was out the portal, and headed down the staircase.

At ten o'clock and five minutes he came skidding to a stop in front of Snape's office doors. Bursting inside, be collided with a pacing Severus, knocking them both to the floor – Harry on top of the older wizard.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!! I'm sooooo sorry!" Harry's voice whimpered out.

Holding back a smile, Severus kissed the younger man's neck, and wrapped his arms about Harry's waist. "It's quite alright, Harry."

"I must have over slept, I'm so sorry…" Harry buried his face into his lover's chest and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Severus breathed against Harry's neck, sending chills down the younger wizard's spine. "Like I said, Harry, it's fine. As you can see, I haven't left yet. I wouldn't leave without you."

Harry smiled at his Professor, and kisses his jaw softly. "Thank you, sir…"

Reluctantly the two men stood up, and smiled at each other, Harry blushing softly. "I've got everything, except for Hedwig, but I've told her where I'm going to be…"

Severus shook his head, and frowned at Harry, "Sorry, Harry. But she won't be able to find my house…"

The expression on Harry's face was of sheer confusion. "What do you mean?"

"My house is protected by the same charms that are on Sirius's house… The only way she'd be able to find it, is if I tell her…" Severus could see the contemplation going on behind Harry's eyes, he was about to panic.

"However," Snape paused, placing his hand on Harry neck, pulling him into his chest, "She's waiting just over there, in the kitchen." Harry's eyes followed to where his lover pointed, and sure enough, an owl sat on a post. However, this owl was the exact opposite of Hedwig. Where she was white with black spots, this owl was black with white spots.

"Severus, I think you've got the wrong owl. Hedwig's not black…" He was cut off.

"I know that very well, Harry, thank you." Snape's voice was almost cold. "I've just altered her appearance for the sake of people seeing her. She's very out standing, Harry."

Harry blushed again, and smiles sheepishly to lover, moving back into his arms, and hugging him tightly. "I'm so excited to spend the holiday with you, Severus. I've missed you this week…" What Harry lacked in mentioning was that he was just excited to finally get to sleep with Severus, in the same bed.

Severus hugged the young man tightly, and kissed the op of his head, "I missed you, too. Now, I think it's time we leave?"

"Yes! Of course, professor!" Harry held out his arm to Hedwig, who flew over to him and landed smoothly on his outstretched bicep. She hooted to him, and nuzzled against his neck. Harry took her shrunken cage from his pocket, and muttered a spell so it popped back to normal. "In you go, Hedwig." She hooted in understanding, and stepped into her cage. "I'm ready when you are, Severus."

"Then we'll leave now," Snape smiled, and handed Harry the floo powder. "Your destination is 'Snape Manor,' as always, be clear. I don't know where you'd end up otherwise." Severus smiled, and nudged Harry towards the fire place.

Harry nodded, and stepped up to the fire place. He threw the floo powder into the flames, and spoke clearly, pronouncing each syllable, "Snape Manor." It was like being sucked into a pressurized tunnel. Green flames danced in his eyes, as he pushed on towards his target.

Once his feet hit the ground, he stepped into the darkness, and moved out of the way of the fire for when Snape came through. There were no lights that Harry could make out, and he was freezing – Hedwig twittered in her cage, and hooted softly, obviously uncomfortable. It was nothing like what Harry had grown to link to Severus, the lush warmth of his Hogwarts living quarters. Just then Snape stepped out of the fire, and slid up behind Harry, wrapping his arms about the mans torso, holding him close for a moment before whispering, "Let's go up stairs. This basement is freezing…"

Harry exhaled, and nodded. "I thought this was a part of the main living area…" He blushed deeply, and laughed a little.

"Why is that, Harry?" Severus took his hand, and they walked deeper into the darkness, until Snape paused and opened a door that Harry could have sworn wasn't there before. The two of the moved up the stairs single file, until they reached another door with light pulsing from beneath it. That door opened as the approached, and Harry's voice along with his breath caught in his throat.

Everything was made from a dark, rich wood – the floors, the bases of the furniture, the bookcases, and the stairs. There were so many windows looking out to the ocean over a cliff that Harry nearly fainted. There was snow on the ground, and the sun was already sinking. "Severus?"

Snape smiled, and nodded to the boy, "It's almost night here, Harry."

"Where is 'here,' Severus?" Harry questioned.

"My home," Snape said grinning. "Here, give me Hedwig's cage."

Harry did, his brows furrowed. "What are you going to do?"

"Send her out to hunt. I would suppose she's hungry… Wouldn't you, Harry?"

"Of course!" Harry laughed, and blushed yet again. "In fact, I'm pretty hungry, too."

As Severus opened a window, and let Hedwig fly out into the night, he smiled wickedly, and bit his lip. "I've got something that could fill you up, Love." Those black obsidian eyes clouded over as Severus pushed Harry up against a wall, and kissed him fiercely.

Harry moaned, and pushed back, until the Severus sat on the arm of the couch. Snape moved so quickly, Harry barely knew what was happening; until he found himself on his back, pinned beneath Severus and the most comfortable couch he'd ever laid on before.

Smiling into the kiss, Harry bit Snape's lip. As they pulled away from each other briefly, Harry caught Snape's eye. "So, you've got something to fill me up? Please, I would love to find out for myself.…"

_Sorry it's so sort! I'm on vacation and trying to think up stuff isn't coming as well because I'm doing so much fun stuff! Please review! And I hope you liked it! _


	8. Merlin Knows

The older wizard furrowed his brows, and cuddled the younger man to him, with his lips to the younger wizard's ear, "Harry, you do know what I meant, don't you?"

Harry nodded into his professor, and smiled softly against the flesh of his neck, "Of course, Severus. I know exactly what you meant." With that, the young man lifted his hips, pressing them into his lovers' hips.

Severus hadn't been ready for Harry to agree to his wants, so the young man's willingness and readiness to commit to him scared him a little. "Harry…" Snape breathed against the man's flesh, his voice a wee shaky. "Are you really ready for that? I just… I don't know…"

Beneath him, Harry was getting angry. "You what!?" He was pushing his professor off of him, so that he could stand up and look down at the man. "You don't want to be in a relationship with me? Because that's what we have, believe it or not! This isn't just something. At least not to me, it isn't. If all you want to do is to pull me along in your painful quest to see me break, then tell me now!" His face was red, and those emerald eyes were tinged with hatred. "Tell me now! Because if that's the case, you can just take me to Romania, I won't stay here with you." He was pacing back and forth in front of the fire, those eyes gleaming devilishly in the dancing light.

Severus was used to the young man's temper, even directed at him. However, Severus was not ready for Harry to start yelling at him about a relationship. For the first time in a long time, Severus Snape found himself off guard, and scared of what Harry might do.

"Harry, please…"

"NO! I will not let you play me, Severus." The words poured out of Harry's mouth like poison. The hurt in his words directed at Snape, nearly made him want to cry.

Those onyx eyes shinning wet in the light, looked the young man over and over again. "Enough, Harry." His voice seemed to be caught in his throat, and those eyes were unsteady. "Enough."

The pacing man paused, and looked at the broken man before him. The anger in his eyes faded a little, and Harry started to feel bad for jumping to conclusions. "What, Snape?" Even though his anger was fading on the inside, he couldn't let himself seem weak, not now.

"I'm not going to take it. I'm not going to be like your little friends and have you think it's alright for you to yell at me whenever you're not pleased. I won't have it. All I was going to say is that I don't think you are really ready for…" He paused, choosing his words delicately, "giving yourself to me. I don't want you to regret it, Harry. Not now, not ever. I want it to be something you look back at the next morning and still feel the remnants of us together. I want you to be able to look back at it twenty years later and remember it with a huge smile on your face." Severus looked defeated.

Harry was shocked by what his lover was saying. He was truly shocked, however he didn't feel like Severus was telling him everything, and he hated being left in the dark. "Don't lie to me! Tell me what you're thinking!"

"I'm not lying, Harry."

"You're leaving something out. I can see it in your eyes."

"I'm not leaving anything out…" He lied, closing his mind off to the boy.

"Don't even bother with that, Severus. I don't need to read your mind to see what you're thinking." With that, Harry turned and ran towards pulling is wand from his pocket, and muttering something to himself, suddenly his broom appeared in his hand. Looking back, tears streaming down his face, those green eyes dull, "When you're ready, Severus. I'll be back. But I won't have you thinking you can keep stuff from me._ I_ won't take _that_." And he was gone.

"Harry! Wait! You can't come back if you leave my grounds! Harry!!" Severus screamed. But his screams were lost to the dark…

Or so it would seem. Harry really hadn't flown off grounds; he'd just gone up on the roof. After a minute, Snape's shadow still stood in silhouette on the lawn, the flickering fire light dancing behind him. Quiet sobs were riding the air from the open door and pulling at Harry's heart strings, ripping his heart to pieces. The sound of his lover crying broke Harry's heart.

_Why do I have to do that! Why can't I control myself!? _Harry's conscience was bellowing at him from somewhere deep inside his body, deep inside his soul. _Why can't I just let people love me?_ He felt completely defeated. Everything inside him told him to go back to Severus, to hold him, and to cry into his warm, loving chest. But his pride and his anger at himself won over. And he felt all the worse for it. _It's not fair._

Snape's words echoed in Harry's head, _"Since when is life fair, Harry?" _

And the boy began to cry, harder than he thought he had ever cried before. His sprit was broken for the time being, and Harry feared it would be broken until things with Severus healed. And only Merlin knew how long that would take.

"_Five minutes if you grow up." _His conscience said to him.

"Yea, well, I… I don't want to." He said back, only out loud.

"_Well, that sucks. Because you're only hurting yourself. And Him, of course. How long do you think he's going to wait for you to grow up, Harry?" _

More to convince himself than anything else Harry muttered, "Forever, if he loves me."

"_Hell, I'm attached to you and I wouldn't wait thirty seconds. You're being stupid, Harry." _

"Just sod off, won't you?"

"_I will not. What do you think they pay me for?" _

"You don't get paid, now just leave me be."

"_No can do. It's going to rain; you'd better go inside and apologize." _

"Why do I have to apologize? He's the one lying to me."

"_No, you're the one being the stupid child, sitting up on the roof, in the middle of DECEMBER with no jacket. In the soon to be rain – no, I lied – in the soon to be sleet. You'd better at least go inside."_

And with that, the sleet began to fall. It poured down on Harry like it was the last thing he would ever feel. For the first time since he'd been out there on the roof, he shivered, and felt his teeth chattering. He looked down at the ocean of snow, and sighed heavily. "Why can't I just let him love me?" Those beautiful eyes looked down to the crumpled shadow, still standing, and still sobbing in the door way. "Because Merlin knows, I love him…"


	9. Will It Be Important in the Morning?

Severus shook with the severity of his sobs. His voice grew hoarse, and those onyx eyes reddened as he sobbed into the sleeting darkness of that December night.

"Harry…" He choked out, "Harry, I'm so sorry… Please, come back to me! Please…"

Even through all of his crying, all of his pleading, and screaming into the night, he heard – nor saw – anything of his young lover. The peaceful beauty of the moon on all the snow covered lawn seemed to mock the pain thundering in his chest. Inside his skull, his mind throbbed, trying to find a way to fix what had just happened. His thin frame trembled as he frantically thought through ways to fix what _he _had just done.

As if on cue, the sleet fell harder, and the temperature dropped a good ten degrees. The furry and pain pulsed through Severus as he screamed out into the night, "Harry!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

He was positively frozen, and he shivered to the core. His long raven hair was plastered to his face and his neck; it dripped droplets of ice down the sides of his face, and icicles clung to the free hanging strands.

The sounds of Snape's sobbing and crying out made Harry jump every time. They also made him sob harder. But it was the last sound, the last words that his lover uttered that broke Harry down.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mustering the last of his strength, Severus belted into the night, "Harry, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" His voice broke and cracked many times, but his words held strong and true through the dark and into Harry's soul.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was the pain in Harry's heart that broke him. He stood up, and mounted his broom. Flying to the ground, he made sure to hide in the shadows so he could watch his lover as he moved closer to him.

It was so very cold that the ground and the snow was completely frozen over, so Harry made no sound as he landed and made his way towards his sobbing lover. He approached the door directly, walking straight into the light. It wasn't until he was twenty feet from the door until Severus spotted him. And the only reason his approach was compromised is because a small portion of the ground was not completely frozen over, and his weight cause the icy surface to be crushed beneath him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The foreign sound that broke the silence snapped Snape into reality, ripping his voice back into his throat. He stood, sort of bent over, clinging to the door jam, with his head hanging and his hair plastered to his face, his puffy red eyes surveyed the shaking man through wavy tendrils as he approached ever so slowly.

The man who moved towards Severus trembled in the cold, his body shaking violently. His lips were blue and his cheeks an angry red. He continued his advance until he stood less than ten feet from Severus. The two men looked warily at each other, both of them standing up straight, as if they were about to duel.

Harry bit his lower lip and raised a wobbly hand to push his dripping hair out of his reddened emerald eyes.

Severus made the first tentative step to break their impasse, "Harry, I'm so very sorry!" The normally strong and demanding tone of his voice cracked and crumbled on their flight to Harry's ears.

With that, the two lovers closed the gap between them in less than two seconds. The held each other tightly, crying and whispering into the other. The sounds that came from the huddled mass were so mumbled that it was impossible to tell who was saying what.

They stayed huddled together for what seemed like hours, until Harry got so cold he couldn't stand it, "S…S…Severusssss, w…w…we n…need to g…go inside. I'm freez… Freezing." His teeth were chattering so hard, that his jaws had already begun to ache.

Severus looked his raven haired lover over, and kissed his icy lips softly before standing and lacing his fingers with the young man's. They made their way into the warm house, once in the light it was obvious Harry was freezing. His face was as pale as pale could be, but his lips were like blueberries, and his cheeks like strawberries. His tousled hair lay matted and dripping on his forehead and neck. The jeans he had worn had suctioned themselves to his extremely well toned thighs. And the thin tee shirt did nothing to keep him warm. It barely passed as a shirt at all – it clung to him ever so suggestively, showing off his young, muscular torso.

But right now, that meant nothing.

The only thing that mattered in the least to Severus was that Harry was here. With him. In his arms. Severus held Harry tight, cuddling the young man's head into his chest. He planned to hold his young lover in his arms until his shivering had passed, and until everything was alright.

It had been hours since either of them had spoken to, or even yelled at, the other. Even though he was hesitant to break the "spell" between the two of them, Severus paused and cleared his throat. "Hmmm hmmm," he coughed, "Harry…" The voice that usually made people run, now quivered and shook in obvious mixed emotions. His brain pulsed and his body trembled in nervousness, yet he tried to pick the best words to say.

_Try the truth, _his conscious suggested, _it usually works the best… Or, you could just try avoiding the truth again, because that worked amazingly well that last go 'round. You know maybe you should just make him think he's the one who isn't ready for this relationship to take that next step, it could be easy… _

_Shut up!_ He thought to himself.

"Harry, I really need to tell you something, and I don't know how you're going to react…"

Harry said nothing, but he shook his head and pulled away. Placing his fingers over his lover's mouth, and sliding them tenderly over the Potion Master's bottom lip, Harry smiled sheepishly. Those brilliant emerald eyes begged him to be quiet. Sliding his fingers from his lover's lips and down his neck where they brushed the tendrils free, Harry closed his eyes for a moment, thinking to himself. Then, he held out his hands and stood up…

"Take me to your room," Harry whimpered softly.

Severus looked a little taken aback, "But, Harry… We need to talk…"

The young man sighed defeated, "For once, Severus Snape, can't you just shut up and do what I ask you?"

Snape smiled slowly, and shook his head, "For you, Mr. _Potter_, I believe I could. However, this is important…"

"Will it be important tomorrow morning, Severus?"

"Of course, Harry. What I have to say will be important for the rest of our lives…"

"Then it can wait until morning, Severus."

"I'm afraid it can not, Harry." He was slowly tiring of their back and forth.

"Look, Severus, I'm cold. I'm tired. And I don't think I can handle anything emotionally taxing right now – or anything else for that matter. Right now, I just want to crawl in bed with you, curl up against you, and feel your warmth around me. Do you think you can manage to give me that right now? Just give me that, Severus. Just give me yourself for tonight. Please…" His voice trembled, but it held firm. Those eyes locked on the Potions Master…

Closing his onyx eyes, Severus took a deep breath. He knew he had to say what he was thinking, and he had o say it quickly or he might lose the courage to say it at all.

"Harry, just listen to me for one moment. Just one moment and then I will give myself over to you for the rest of the evening. Hell, Harry, for the rest of my life. Just listen to me. Please…"

Harry nodded, and stepped into the open arms of his lover, "Can we at least talk on the way to your bed?"

Severus couldn't help but smile at the young man's comment, "Of course, Harry. Anything you want…"

They moved away from the fire and up a rather magnificent marble staircase, before Severus began to speak, he realized that they were walking with their fingers laced together. "Harry, it has been a very long while since I've been in a relationship where I actually cared for the other person involved. It scares me that you are so ready to jump head first into such a huge step. It scares me that you're more willing to put your heart out there, on the line than I am."

It looked as if Harry was going to interject some comment, but Severus shook his head, and kept talking. By this time, they had moved down a long dark hallway, and were standing in front of a great cherry door, "But most of all, Harry, it scares me that I'm in love with you. I don't want to be hurt, and I most certainly don't want to hurt you. Ever."

The bed room looked like a mirror image of Snape's rooms at Hogwarts – that would be because it was. Instantly, Harry felt right at home.

"I don't want to be afraid of us, Harry. And I'm sorry that I kept pushing my unwillingness to sleep with you back onto you. It wasn't fair. And I didn't lie to you, Harry. I don't know what you thought you saw earlier, but when you told me that you were in love with me, and I told you the same… I was _not_ lying, Harry. I am in love with you. And I do love you. Please, don't ever think anything different…"

_Sorry to leave with such a horrid cliff hanger, but I'm exhausted!! Hope you all enjoy! And pleeeeeaaaaaaase review!!! _


	10. You're Just My Taste

Harry closed his eyes and nodded. He moved away from Severs, towards the bed, where he sat down and patted the spot beside him. "Severus," he began, "I know that you love me. I do. But trusting me is just as important. I need you to be comfortable enough with me that you tell me things when you think them…" Harry sighed, "I also need you to be patient with me. Lately I haven't been able to control my temper… And as a foreboder, I want to give up a future 'I'm sorry' for the next time I out burst like that…"

Severus nodded to the young man and sat beside him on the bed, "Apology accepted. I also want to let you know that I'm not going anywhere. As far as I'm concerned, you are mine Harry. And I am yours."

The words made Harry tremble, but he understood instantly, "Severus?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"What are you hiding from me?" Those piercing green eyes softened as the boy looked over the lanky older man, and placed his hand tenderly on his lover's thigh. Snape looked at his questioning lover, and bit his lip.

Harry looked positively pathetic.

The onyx eyes looked away and found a spot on the floor to study. He gave an exasperated sigh before hoisting himself to his feet. Now it was the Potions Master's turn to pace and looked completely overwhelmed. His pale face was void of all emotion as he tried desperately to form his thoughts into understandable sentences, versus the jumped mass of incoherence they now lived in. He took a deep breath and watched the boy who sat patiently on his bed, watching him with interest and concern.

Severus shook his head, and sighed again, "Harry… I'm embarrassed." He confessed, "I'm embarrassed of us." There it was. He'd put it out there. Now it was Harry's duty to pick up the pieces.

Harry looked horrified.

"You are embarrassed of us?" He turned this thought over and over in his head, "What do you mean?"

"I'm embarrassed of our… Age difference..." Those obsidian eyes refused to look at the only other pain inhabiting the room.

"You are embarrassed of the age difference?" Harry let it sink in, while Snape nodded. "So, basically, what you're saying is you're embarrassed of me…?"

Snape stood with his back to Harry, both of his hands resting on the mantle and his head hung low. The long strands of still damp hair dangling in his face. He just sighed. Severus made no moved to speak, he just stood there staring into the fire.

"Okay," Harry said, choosing to take hold of his wild temper and push it away. He needed to grow up, and he was trying very hard to keep his anger in check. "You're embarrassed of me. Or because I'm younger than you?" He moved off of the bed and towards his sulking lover.

Severus said nothing for a moment before forcing words out in a shaky voice, "Not you, Harry. Never you. I am very proud to call you mine." Severus turned just in time for Harry to step into his arms.

"You know, Severus, there are some advantages to my age…" He was trying his best to turn the serious conversation into a sexual innuendo. He was quite sure Hermione would be very proud of him for that one. Those emerald eyes shined brilliantly, pouring their need into the tension that pulsed between the two lovers. Harry kisses Snape's jaw gently before pulling his lips to meet his. Harry kissed his lightly crying lover passionately, wanting nothing more than to make him happy.

"Severus, don't be embarrassed of my age. Don't be embarrassed at the difference between us. I'm not going anywhere, and if what you were telling me earlier is the truth… Then neither are you. I'd do anything for you, Severs. Anything… Please believe me…"

Snape kissed his younger lover whole heartedly, holding as close to Harry as he could, "No, Harry. I'm not going anywhere." Severus kissed the younger wizard again before speaking. "You are quite amazing, do you know that?"

Harry blushed, "Why is that?"

"Because, you much lot wiser than your years..." Snape tapped Harry's forehead with his first finger, "When you actually try, you are quite intelligent."

The young man smiled ad nipped at the older man's lips, "And you're not the giant greasy git everyone things you are…"

Snape scowled and rolled his dark eyes, "You're so kind to me, Harry." Sarcasm dripped off of his tongue as he smiled to the shorter wizard. "Well, now that we've gotten that out, how about we go to bed?"

Harry smiled widely and nodded enthusiastically to his lover, and then sadness crept in on him and he bit his lip. Severus noticed the sudden change in his young lover, and he, too, pouted. "Unless, of course, there's something else you'd like to say…"

Harry murmured, "Where will I be sleeping?"

Severus grinned and took this chance to tease his lover, "Well, there is a room across the hall that I'm quite sure you'll find to your liking. If not, there are seven more rooms in this house you are more than welcomed to try out. Once for every night of the week, and an extra for when you need a change or just get bored."

Harry's face fell, and he looked utterly disappointed, "Oh, alright… Then I'll just see you in the morning."

He turned to leave, sulking in ever way possible, taking as much time as he could to leave the room. Glancing over his shoulder at the older wizard, those green eyes pleased a last cry for his lover. As he turned back around and opened the door, Severus took a few steps and moved to stand in the door way. He reached out his hand to catch Harry's shoulder and turn him back around.

"You know, Harry," he smiled softly at the pouting boy, "There are only six bedrooms in his house, save my own and yours.

It took Harry a moment to realize what Severus was saying.

"That means," whispered the Potions Master, "my room is open to you as well…"

The smiled that pulled across Harry's lips melted the older man's heart. "If, of course, you'd like to stay with me..."

Harry laughed, "I don't know. I might need to have a look around at the other rooms… Perhaps I'll find one that better suits my taste." He paused, eyeing the older man, "You know, one where there's less green everywhere!"

Snape chuckled softly, and pulled his young lover into his arms, kissing him tenderly. Harry smiled, "But, I think… You're just my taste."

His lover blushed a little and pulled Harry towards him, moving to the queen size bed. Yawning, Severus muttered something and the lights went out. Only to be replaced by the gentle flittering of hundreds of hovering candles. Those emerald green eyes lit on fire, completely awestruck by the romance filling the air. Snape's onyx eyes gleamed devilishly as he looked over the younger man whose eyes hand already begun analyzing the possibilities of what was to come.

Severus wanted to talk. He wanted to say everything he felt, but watching Harry look about questioningly was his new favorite pass time. Blissful innocence suited the younger man well, in Snape's opinion. It was a different and very alluring presence. It came as a welcomed reprieve to the normal sassy; know it all attitude that plagued Harry.

The young wizard smiled at his professor, and slid his fingers over the man's mouth, across his jaw, and he slowly pulled his lover's face towards his. Harry bit down on Severus's bottom lip hard enough to draw a wee bit of blood.

Severus pulled away, his brows furrowed as his fingers found his bleeding lip, "Ow, Harry!"

Harry smiled innocently and stepped back. "What? You can tie me to your bed, and get me all worked up, just to leave me unfinished for more than a week!? But I can't play a wee rough?"

Severus shook his head, and smiled softly, running his tongue over his pointed canines, "Not unless I'm allowed to play rough, too…" The older man purred to his young lover. He closed the distance between the two of them in no time flat, kissing his lover softly. Sever let his sharp teeth graze the bottom lip of his student before he moved his mouth elsewhere. Gently enough to lure the boy into a some what false sense of security, Severus allowed his lips to trail down the jaw, and neck of an unafraid and quite relaxed Harry Potter. Before long, Severus had Harry moaning at the soft kissed and seductive suckling that his Potions Master was supplying him with. The tender more experienced lips suckled down Harry's neck, finally finding the ever-so slightly protruding collar bone, where he nipped softly. The nips were followed quickly by a suckling of the hollow between Harry's collar bone and his trapezium muscle. Harry's body trembled and shook with a fully developed need. From somewhere in his throat, Harry produced an extremely animalistic groan – one that forced itself into the tense air pulsing between the two lovers. It was as if something lit ever single one of Harry's nerves on fire, heightening his sensations tenfold. Finally, Harry's voice found function again.

Although functional, his voice came out at nothing above a whisper, "You're not going to leave me hanging again, are you?" Harry questioned nervously.

Severus smiled a wicked half smile, and shook his head slowly, "No, Harry." He smirked amused, "I'm not going to leave you hanging again."

Harry gave a sigh of relief and smiled brilliantly as his tensed body relaxed.

"However," Snape grinned, "I would fancy a bath…" He nodded and moved away from Harry whose smile had dropped and wilted a frown that even pulled at his emerald eyes. He was down right, full out, pouting.

"But! But! Severus!"

The tall, lanky man said nothing as he moved towards the heavy wooden door. He started to shed his clothing, letting the billowing rode fall to the porcelain tile floor. What Severus wore beneath his robes shocked Harry. The normally robe clad man wore a pair of loose fitting black trousers, high buffed black dress shoes and a while dress shirt with black, gray, green and sliver pin stripes running vertically. The shirt was unbuttoned a little, and beneath the dress shirt was a tight black tee, where a sliver necklace with a rather impressive looking snake hung in the opening of the two shirts. The silky, wavy black hair fell around the collar and Harry just gaped.

Severus looked hot. Fucking hot.

"It's a pity," Harry murmured.

Severus turned and looked at the young man, some what confused. "What's a pity?" A smile on held itself on his lips.

Harry too a deep breath and sauntered to the dark, alluring man. Placing his hands gently on Snape's chest, splaying his fingers, breathing heavily, Harry leaned into the older man, and kissed his neck softly offering a nip to his collar bone, "It's a pity you have to get out of these clothes."

Harry pushed up on his tip toes and pressed hi slips to the most sensitive are of flesh on his lover's neck. "You look sexy as Hell, Severus…"

The Potions Master blushed rather deeply and slid his fingers over the soft, supple flesh of Harry's lips. "You know," He said in a whisper, "I saw these _Muggle_ clothes in a window down in SoHo a few weeks ago. I thought about getting them for you, but the decided that I liked them for myself."

The young man blinked and licked at his lover's lips. "I like it on you. Very much do I like it on you! And, like I said, it's a pity you have to take them off…" He let the words hang in the air as he smiled and bit his own lip.

Severus chuckled, "I don't have to take them off…"

Harry nodded expectantly, "Oh, yes you really do…"

_Author's Note -- _

_I'm planning on writing the "sex" scene sometime soon, so I need to make a poll. If you all want a very detailed version, I'd very willingly oblige. However, if you want a toned down one, I'll do it. Although I know that it'll be way less exciting. I'm more into the detailed stuff . But, I don't want to offend anyone. So, please answer my poll question in a review!  
_


	11. Don't Ever Regret Me

**_Warning: This chapter is very, very detailed and does contain sex. Do not say that I didn't warn you. If you have any problems at all with this, do NOT read it. Let me repeat, if you have ANY problems with this, do NOT read it. _**

**_ To everyone else! Enjoy! _**

The two men moved into the bathroom hand in hand, with the younger man slightly in the front. Once those shamrock eyes fell across the large room, he stopped short. This caused the tall, slender Potions Master to run into his back. Slightly annoyed that the young man had just stopped and not given him any warning, Severus huffed. However, when he heard the soft moan escape Harry's lips, Severus felt the annoyance leave him promptly, only to be replaced by more lust than before. All that matter to him was the moaning raven haired man who stood in front of him.

The reason Harry had stopped was because the massive bathroom had shocked him completely. Instead of the dark green that occupied every other room Harry had been lead through, they didn't cast a single slimy shadow on this room. It was painted a romantic, relaxing and completely sensual crimson with golden accessories, and Harry wasn't thinking jewelry. There was a lion clawed tub that had apparently been enlarged with some kind of spell. It looked to Harry that it had been made for Severus and himself. There was also a large glass shower with four shower heads, positioned to hit four different spots on the person using it. It looked divine. The towel racks were even gold, as were the towels, and the toilet paper holder that stood free standing beside a creamy toilet. The sinks were built into cabinets that were nothing other that the same luxurious Brazilian Cherry wood that seemed to melt into the crimson wall. The counter tops were a creamy color that had sparkling flecks of gold and crimson dancing through them in the light. As Harry surveyed the room, Severus gave the antique clock a curious glace. It read ten forty-five; Severus assumed correctly that it was pm. It surprised Harry to see that there were no electric lights in the bathroom, on torches and candles. Harry arched curious brow to his lover, but got nothing save a very Slytherin-esk smirk as his reply.

Harry opened his mouth as if he wanted to object, but Severus's mouth stopped any words Harry had thought to utter. Pulling away slowly, letting his lips linger on Harry's flesh, Severus smiled a waved a hand in midair. The gigantic tub began to fill with steaming water as a very pleasant scent filled the steamy air.

Gently, Severus placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and pulled him back so that Severus had his torso and groin pressed firmly against Harry's back and backside.

Harry groaned and pushed his hips back against Severus, who gladly returned the pressure as a moan escaped his own lips.

Thos slender milky fingers traced the younger man's collar until they found each other, and slid slowly down Harry's chest and tummy. One they reached the hem of Harry's thin tee shirt, Severus pulled it up and over Harry's head, only to throw it on the floor. Sliding his fingers over the well muscled, tanned flesh of Harry's chest and abdomen, her pressed his lips tenderly against the side of Harry's neck, and offered him a nip. Harry moaned.

Slowly, teasingly those fingers managed to get the buttoned unfastened, and his zipper down. Harry tried to help his lover remove his jeans, but Sever set the pace: Agonizingly slow. The young man groaned loudly, as he tired to force them down faster, but to no avail. Tonight it was Severus's turn to call the shots, and cause all of the pleasurably torturous teasing. Harry was more excited than he could ever remember in his whole life, not that there were really that many things that would have made him excited.

Inch by amazing inch of Harry's muscled, tanned and slightly hairy legs were exposed to the steamily warm air and of course, to Severus's hungry eyes. It nearly made him moan to see the prize waiting for him beneath the soft emerald boxers he young man wore. Harry's hands made a rushed dash for his boxers and managed to get them down a few inches, exposing the curled mass of Harry's 'happy trail' and the very beginning of his pubic hair. That was, until, the slender nimble fingers of Severus Snape smacked his hands and those debilitatingly delicious onyx eyes scowled at him. Blushing softly, and smiling sheepishly Harry pulled his boxers back up and placed his hands on the still clothing clad man's biceps. Severus smiled and kissed the tender flesh of his lover's neck and ear – all the while pressing his front tight against Harry's back.

Although neither of them spoke words, their feelings had no trouble making themselves known. A sort of comfortable tension filled the large bathroom as the two men began losing control of themselves. Harry was losing control faster, which was to be expected, although he did a bloody good job of hiding it. His breathing hastened and his grip on the Potions Master tensed, but other than that it was kinda hard to tell if anything had an effect on him. But Severus knew. He could tell the younger man was growing tired of his little game by the look on his face and the clouded over, lust filled green of his eyes. Harry's eyes screamed for a full bodied orgasm, one which Sever had not intention of denying the silently begging young man. The only questions were when he would allow it, and how he would bring it about. He could feel Harry gently grinding himself against his hips, pressing himself back into his Potions Master and gripping him tighter. Severus couldn't suppress the smile tugging at his lips or the helpless moan that poured from his throat. That moan felt like silk as if caressed Harry's ears and boomed into his groin like thunder. The younger man began to shake with sheer anticipation as those wicked fingers of his lover finally ripped his hips.

Wordlessly, Harry begged Severus to touch him, but he loved the absolutely tender way the older man was teasing him. He loathed the wicked smiled he could feel on his lovers lips as they kissed their way down Harry's neck, and across the broad expanse of his beautifully sculpted, Quidditch built shoulders. Harry's grip faltered and his arms fell to his sides, finding themselves covering his lover's hands and slipping his fingers so they laced perfectly with the older mans. At this subtle action, Severus took the hint and finally slid his thumbs into the elastic band of the emerald boxers. Stretching him out so that they wouldn't catch on the prize Severus craved more than anything; he got a brilliant idea to test Harry's kinkiness. Grinning, Severus let the elastic go around Harry's thighs, and it snapped so loud it should have echoed into the room, but because it was so humid and the air was so dense all the snap did was make a muted 'thud.' At least that's the only sound it made, but what it did to Harry was a completely different can of worms. The sharp pain and burning that pulsed through his thighs made him moan, and arch his hips. All Severus could do to contain himself, was to run his finger tips over the supple flesh of Harry's hips and lower abdomen, while Harry wiggled his legs back and forth so that his boxers slid down the rest of his legs and landed in a heap about his ankles.

Turning slowly in his lover's arms, Harry stepped closer, and kissed Severus who smiled softly to the nude man, taking in is perfect form. As their lips met, the Potions Master allowed the tip of his nimble tongue probe at Harry's lips, finally granted admittance, his tongue teased at the shy tongue of his lover and bribing it to come out to play. Almost reluctantly, Harry's tongue brushed against the other, causing both of the men to tremble. With the reassurance he found in Snape's tremble, the young man kissed his lover harder and with more passion than ever before.

Without interrupting their kiss, Harry's fingers began undressing the older man, working feverously at the tiny buttons of the dress shirt that Harry so loved on Severus. Finally, he removed the button down from his lover, moving directly to the black tee shirt, and lifting it up over Severus's head, breaking their kiss for the minimum amount of time required. Not before taking the time to admire Severus with those glorious low slung pant, Harry began working at the fly of the pants, trying to free the button from the button hole. He worked for what felt like hours! Finally, it came lose and once again Harry broke the kiss to remove some part of his lover's clothes. All that remained was a par of tight, black boxer briefs that did absolutely nothing to hide the pulsing erection Severus sported. Harry swallowed nervously as he lowed himself to his knees, totally ignoring his own arousal. Severus braced himself for anything and everything the ma before him was planning to do. Severus took a deep breath as Harry's innocent hands crept up his well formed legs and slid into the waist band of the boxer briefs that kept him from what he wanted so badly. Harry did _not_ hesitate to removed the quickly. The man standing too a sharp intake of breath as the air met his boiling flesh, even though the air was rather warm it may as well have been freezing because of the sheer boiling of his erection. It was torture, or so he though, but what happened next made him jerk with pleasure. Harry had, in one swift movement, taken his entire boiling flesh into his scorching mouth.

Without even staying on his knees a full minute, Harry abandoned his need to make Severus orgasm so that he could kiss those gasping lips. Reaching out a tanned hand, the young man sighed happily and moved towards the tub. Harry stepped into the water and closed those emerald eyes Severus had been staring into. Within two minutes, both men found themselves chest deep in the perfect water. Severus leaned against the back of the tub with his legs spread around Harry who found himself sitting, quite comfortably, on the other man's lap. The only thing that bothered him was the realization of what he meant to do. But that would have to wait, at least a few minutes.

Leaning back so that his head rested beside the Potions Master's, Harry kissed his cheek softly. The older man smiled to the raven haired man, and wrapped his arms about Harry's waist. The fingers of his left hand stayed placed on Harry's hip, but his right hand found itself playing in the soft, tight curls of hair just below the water causing Harry to tremble just a little. Harry momentarily stiffened, but forced himself to relax against Severus's touch. He didn't know why he was really so nervous, well he did. But he wasn't ready to admit it to himself. Sensing the reluctance in his young lover, Severus pressed his lips to Harry's ear and nuzzled him as if to say, "We don't have to, unless you want to. Honestly, Harry…" This made the young man smiled, so he hulled away from his lover's lap and turned to face Severus.

For a split second Harry saw disappointment flash in those onyx eyes he loved so much, but before he could look again, love and understanding replaced the fleeting disappointment; but before Severus got the chance to say anything, an impious grin feel onto Harry's lips. Opening his mouth to speak, Harry found he'd lost al the words he had wanted to use, but only for a moment. When he finally did speak, his voice was so wonderfully lustful and heady Severus trembled slightly.

"I love you." Three simple words, that was all it took to melt any hesitation or reluctance Severus felt.

It was those same three little words that made Harry so crazy with lust he could barely see straight. He'd forgotten how to think straight a while back, although Harry was sure there was something important he wanted to ask the man in front of him. Scooting towards Severus, and straddling his lap with his knees on either side of the other man's hips, he placed both of his hands on the tub beside Severus's shoulders Harry leaned I to kiss him.

Wanting nothing more than to please his older lover, Harry whispered into his lips, his voice coming out heady and trembling, "Promise me one thing, Severus."

Finding his voice, the man nodded, those onyx eyes completely taken over with love and compassion, the look was so different and unexpected on this _dark _and _evil_ Potions Master, Harry had to smile. _If only Ron and Hermione could see him now… _Harry thought, as smile on those lips. Severus's words pulled him from his thoughts:

"Anything Harry," Knowing full well that he didn't make promises he didn't intend on keeping, Severus offered this one up freely. Harry knew full well that Severus never made promises; the young man smiled blissfully when his professor answered with no hesitation.

"Don't ever regret me…" Harry pulled back to see a very pained face frowning at him, those dark eye glassy with hurt.

"H… Harry," Severus stuttered, "I don't! I won't, not ever!" His voice was little more than a whisper, but they were strong and truthful. "I will never regret you, Harry. I don't plan on leaving you… Not ever." Completely serious Severus smiled at him, and wanting to see that smile on Harry's lips, he added, "Until you grow tired of me, that is…" His aim was met, quite perfectly.

Normally the intensity of their conversation would have killed the mood for Severus; however, to his pleased surprise, with Harry it was different.

If he was going to go through with what he wanted, Harry had to do it, and do it right then. Even though he was thinking it, it still shocked him to ear the words come out of his mouth in his own – very determined – voice, "Sever, I want you to make me yours."

Nodding in tender understanding, Severus pulled Harry back to him, and kissed him slowly. Pleasure and relief washed over them both, as excitement lit their spirits on fire. Severus positioned Harry pretty much how Harry had previously positioned himself. Save with subtle changes. Pulling his young lovers hips tighter into his abdomen, Severus muttered something to himself, and Harry could feel his backside getting very warm.

"What is that?" Harry asked innocently.

"It's a lubricating charm… With the water, it would hurt a little… And, I don't want to hurt you… So I just… I just thought it'd be a good idea…" The older man said a little nervously. As Harry nodded, Severus had snaked his arm around Harry's back and slide down to his ass where he pushed a finger into Harry very slowly, very gently.

Naturally, Harry jumped a little and made a strange face. Severus slid a second finger into Harry and that pulled a tentative moan from Harry's lips. Taking that as a request, Severus began working his fingers in and out of Harry. Just to see how he would handle it, Severus allowed a third finger to slide into the virgin entrance of the young boy and began pumping them fast. Harry groaned in pleasure, and began pushing his hips down effectively pushing Severus's fingers further into him as well as pushing the other man's erection against his back.

"Please…" Harry begged. Severus could do nothing but oblige him.

So, softly he removed his fingers from the boy and smiled. Then, he muttered the same word to add a wee more protection to the boy, and murmured something else to clean everything. Harry laughed. Severus just smiled, and moved himself to better penetrate the younger man. As that smile faded from Severus's lips, Harry knew what was just about to happen. Bracing himself, Harry nodded, and tried his very best to relax. Severus smiled at the look on Harry's face, and pressed his lips to the boy, only to begin kissing a line to Harry's neck, and his collar bone.

Just as Harry felt the tip of Severus enter his body, he felt his lover's teeth bite down on his shoulder. It was perfect. Completely, utterly, wonderfully perfect. Slowly, Severus slid himself into Harry's particularly tight body careful not to hurt him.

On the contrary, Harry was entirely filled to the brim with bliss. Nothing, he was faultlessly positive, had ever felt this good. That was until Severus had himself totally buried in Harry's body, and he began to remove himself. After making his first complete trust into the young man, Severus already felt like he was going to orgasm. But he planned to fight it, and fight it hard. It was amazing. After making a few more thrusts into and out of Harry, Severus wanted to go harder. He needed to go harder. And so he did.

He removed himself from Harry, only to receive a whimper of unfulfilled need from him. "Hush, Harry…"

The man smiled, and turned Harry around so that he was facing away from Severus. That was perfect. "On your knees… Please…" Harry did as was requested of him, and got to his knees in the tub, bracing himself on the side.

"Tell me if it hurts, or you want to stop…" Severus said against Harry's ear as he repositioned himself behind the boy, both hands holding on to Harry's hips. "I need to take you harder…"

His lover's words made him shiver, but Harry nodded. He wanted to know what it felt like to be fuck. Especially to be fucked by someone he loved. And now, Severus was going to show him. Nothing in the world could have made him happier. That was until one of Severus's hands had slid from Harry's hip and made its way to Harry's own throbbing body.

Muttering the word again, Severus felt Harry's body get a different kind of wet beneath his fingers. _Perfect, _he thought, _this is perfect…_

At the same time Severus thrust his full length back into the man, he tightened his grip on his erection, and made his first pass up and down it. Harry groaned beneath him.

_And so it begins, _Severus smiled to himself, and leaning against Harry, he kissed down his spine. Whispering, Severus panted into Harry's ear, "Here goes…"

Harry nodded, and moaned a reply as Severus thrust into him harder than before, only to pull out and push right back. It felt wonderful. Moans started coming as a constant to both of them, as neither of them had the will to utter words, they made their moans do the talking – which, to no surprise, was all they needed.

Working harder and faster to make Harry orgasm, Severus literally pushed the boy into a kneeling position so there was only enough room for his hand to work Harry between Harry's hips and the wall.

Harry's moans turned into whimpers as his attempt to hold his orgasm got harder and harder. The blissful rhythm the two of them had set was becoming erratic and faulted as they both reached the peak of pleasure. Severus found himself trying to recite potion ingredients while Harry found himself thinking of Quidditch tactics as they fought their imminent orgasm.

Severus worked his hand on Harry harder and harder, wanting the boy to reach orgasm first, wanting him to be the first to experience he heart stopping satisfaction that their first time together would surely promise. "Come on Harry, orgasm for me…" Severus begged.

"No," Harry choked out, "Because of you…"

Severus smiled, and nodded, "Orgasm because of me, then… Just do it…" he growled, "quickly!"

"Not without you." Harry nodded, being stubborn as usual, "Together."

Harry's words touched Severus deeply. No one had ever cared enough for him to want him to experience the pleasure with them. It was always, who ever hit orgasm first orgasmed first. Then, it was their duty to finish the other person.

Not with Harry, "Severus… With me…"

"Yes," he nodded, adding, "Now?!"

Screaming each other's name into the air, they both hit their climax at the same time. Severus pulsed himself wave by tantalizing wave into Harry, who came into his lover's hand.

"Perfect," they both said after a few minutes recuperation.

Sliding himself from Harry, "I'm spent."

"In more ways than one?" Harry questioned his lover as he attempted to stand, only to find his legs were horribly wobbly. Nevertheless, he pushed himself to his feet, hoisted his lover to his. "To the bed, I think?"

Severus nodded, and kissed Harry's jaw. "There will be time for that when we're safely lying down," Harry chuckled.

"Yes, of course…"

And off to the bed they went, muttering drying and cleaning spells as they went. Collapsing wrapped in each other's arms, they fell into a deep, content sleep.


	12. Try Trusting Me

_This chapter does not contain sex. It's more of an emotional connection between the two. Their relationship can't be all about sex, can it? Enjoy! _

Harry awoke the next morning with an oddly alluring ache in his backside and the most blissful feeling throughout the rust of his body. There was an arm wrapped around his waist and a body cuddled up against him touching every inch of him that he could. Harry smiled into the pillow, wiggling his hips into the hips of the man behind him just in time for the man to stir and press his groin into Harry -- Harry never wanted to move. The feeling of his lover pressed against him and the feeling of his breath on the back of his neck, was perfect.

Severus woke up o Harry wiggling into his groin and smiled into the mess of raven curls Harry some how passed off as hair. The Potions Master couldn't ever remember waking up holding anyone – other than Harry. It was a strange feeing to waking up with someone wrapped in your arms. And Severus found himself rapidly growing to love it. He felt complete with the younger man, like he was safe. Severus scrunched himself down an inch or two so he could kiss the young man's neck.

Harry smiled and rolled over to meet his lover's lips with his own. Instead of vying for dominance, and trying to make the other man moan first, the two simply found comfort in the connection of flesh as well as the nearness of the other. Severus was the one to break this kiss, and it delighted him to hear Harry groan as he was deprived of Severus's lips. The Potion Master moved so that he was propped up on his elbow and his free hand could pull Harry closer to him. With Harry's help, the two men found themselves chest to chest, abdomen to abdomen, groin to groin and so on.

Lifting his face to look into those onyx eyes that haunted him so strongly, Harry couldn't help but love them, he pressed his full, warm lips against his lover's. Smiling into Harry's kiss, Severus parted his thin lips at the tentative prodding of the younger man's hot tongue. Harry followed suit and propped himself up on his elbow to have a better reach at the lips he wanted so badly. Licking at his lover's slack tongue, the young man slid his fingers into the shoulder length silky locks of his Potions Master, where his fingers gripped and tugged rather forcefully.

Severus's teeth closed around Harry's tongue softly as he groaned from the delicious tension on his scalp, which – unbeknownst to him – was exactly what Harry was aiming for. Apparently they both had a love-hate relationship with pain, but neither new, for the positive, of the other position on it. Reluctantly, the two pulled away from their embrace, to find that they were panting slightly and severely turned on.

"You know, Severus, you were right."

Brushing his fingers through Harry's ruffled hair, "And this shocks you?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Not particularly."

Smiling a half smile, "What was I right about this time?"

Harry blushed softly, "I can still feel you."

That was enough to make Severus fall flat. His heart literally stopped beating. But when it did start over, something new pulsed through his body. Something he'd never felt before and it scared him. When onyx met emerald, that feeling pulsed stronger, more pronounced. Vaguely, Severus registered Harry was calling his name.

"Severus? Are you alright? Did you hear what I said?"

The Potions Master nodded and pulled himself from his thoughts, "Of course I heard you, Harry. I was deciding on how best to say, 'I told you so.'"

From the grin on Harry's face, Severus gathered he'd made the right move, "It would seem that simplicity is best."

"Don't go being smart now, _Sir_. I many have to resume the loathing I have for you in class…" The young man smiled and kissed his lover softly. Then, his stomach growled. He laughed as he pulled away and moved towards the edge of the bed, just in time to be pulled right back against his warm body of his lover, "Severus, I'm hungry…" Harry whined as the other man began kissing his neck and shoulders, offering nips every three kisses or so. TO his pleasure, Harry squirmed and twisted into Severus's arms, effectively getting the two closer together.

Between kisses, "Don't think," A bite, "that just because," another bite, "we're in a," kiss, "relationship, that I'm," bite, "going to go easy on you." And with that, Severus offered Harry's shoulder the hardest bite yet. The younger man whimpered and cried out in a pleasurably pained voice, "Merlin, Severus!"

Harry could feel a trickle of warm blood trail down his back, but before it could reach the sheets, Severus had positioned his tongue to meet it, and it licked back up to the source – a small, canine sapped puncture, "Whoops…"

Before Harry could stop himself, "Again," rolled from his sharp tongue.

Normally the Potions Master would have given in with no other persuasion necessary, but today he just wanted to tease Harry into a wicked frenzy. _At least for the time being, _Severus thought. "You said you were hungry…"

"Not anymore… Well, not for food."

Severus smiled, "Come on Harry, lets go eat. We have nine more weeks to play."

"Only nine? Why only nine?" Harry pouted.

"Because that's when Holiday is over? Am I wrong?" Severus furrowed his brows, thinking.

"No, no, you're right. But," the younger man paused and bit his lip, "do you plan on ending our relationship once the next semester starts up?"

While they'd been talking, the two had started climbing and untangling themselves from the bed and its labyrinth of sheets. But at Harry's last question, Severus placed his fingers beneath Harry's chin and lifted his face so they were looking at each other eye to eye. "No, Harry. I told you. I don't plan to ever leave you. Please, believe me."

"I believe you, Severus. Sometimes, it's just hard to believe…"

The Potions Master furrowed his brows and looked right into Harry's face, those onyx hues studying the look on his lover. It was a look the older man couldn't place, "What do you mean, Harry?"

"I mean," he hesitated, and fidgeted looking everywhere but into those dark eyes, "that since you… Well, you know…" He stopped again and pulled himself from the others grip. Getting off of the bed, Harry covered himself with a pillow and blushed.

Getting a bit agitated, Severus pushed himself from the bed, not bothering to cover himself; he strode over to Harry and rounded the man so they stood at an arms lengths apart with his hands on Harry's shoulders. "No, Harry. I don't know. Enlighten me."

Biting his lip, chewing it actually, Harry's optical emeralds looked every which way, save straight ahead. "Since you have such an important…" He paused, looking for the right words, "Err… Reputation for…" Clearing his throat, emerald met onyx, "loathing me…" Harry spoke very hurriedly, "Thatyou'dwanttoenditsothatnoonewouldfindout." Harry bit his tongue.

Severus thought for a moment, "What?"

Harry took a deep breath, and exhaled again. "I thought you might want to end what we have, so that no one would find out. And you would be safe."

His hands dropped from Harry's shoulders, and looking the boy over, his onyx orbs lit on fire, "Don't for a minute that that I ever," he cringed at the upcoming word that he would be directing at his lover, "loathed you, Harry. I may think you're a completely egocentric child sometimes, but I do not loath you." Turning from Harry, Severus cleared his throat, "I have never anything more than mildly disliked you. But right now, Potter, you're trying my patients."

Harry cringed as Severus hissed his last name.

"I'm beginning to strongly dislike your attitude and confidence – or lack there of – in my intentions towards you." He looked at Harry over his shoulder, his brow arched high. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. I do not plan to leave you, for any reason. Shall I repeat? I do _not_ plan to leave you. I seem to remember you saying something bout trust." Pulling on a pair of loose jeans, and socks, Severus moved to the door. Glancing at Harry before he rounded the corner, "Try trusting me now."

The young man stood by the bed, still holding be pillow to cover himself, and still staring after Severus and at the door across the hall, completely at a loss for words. Harry was so used to his quick tempered, emotionally restrained, sharp tongued Potions Professor that this new even tempered, emotionally motivated, soft tongue lover had him very confused. It was nice to have the even tongue and the motion behind his actions; however it was hard to make an argument to a man whose eyes and voice held so many feelings directed to him, Harry really enjoyed the new Severus, but it would definitely take a lot of getting used to.

Dropping the pillow and tugging on his boxers as well as the dress shirt Severus wore the day before, Harry headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and further mess up his mop. He figured Severus would be more inclined to forgive him if he looked sexy and disheveled. To his surprise and immense pleasure, the dress shirt came to his mid thigh so the need for boxers vanished. Harry took them off and admired himself in the mirror. His raven hair fell in his eyes, and gave him that "just woken up" sex appeal. His emerald eyes were glazed over with the remnants of sleep as well as lust. Where the shirt had hung loosely on Severus, it clung rather snugly to Harry's toned young form. After he brushed his teeth, he tried out smiles in the mirror, and eventually settled on an innocent, shy smile. One that made his eyes flicker with an uncensored lust that boarded on the insatiable. Tugging on a pair of socks, he headed towards the stairs to look for his angry lover, and tried desperately to figure out what to do to fix them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus stood in the kitchen, leaning against the sink, his head bowed and his long hair hanging in his face. He felt a little guilty for the way he'd acted, but Harry had to learn that what he said about their relationship and regarding Harry was true. There was only one way to have a relationship and make it work. And that was to treat each other as equals. "How can he sit thee and tell me to trust him," Severus mused to a sealed bottle of Fire Whiskey, "and not give me the same respect?"

Reaching for a glass, the older man continued his rant, "I will not allow it to keep up. He can't think that he's going to wall all over me." He filled the high ball glass wit a few pieces of ice and looked longingly, yet apprehensive, at the unopened bottle. "We will be equals in this, or there will not be an us." Placing a hand on the sealed cap of the bottle, he heard the swinging door open and a meek voice say, "Don't say that, Severus… Please…"

The Potion Master huffed and stood still, the muscles of his back tensing and relaxing as he fought to remain looking away from the other man.

"Severus, I'm sorry…" Harry began, "I know it's not fair for me to ask of you and not give in return. It will not happen again. Believe me?"

Still, the ma kept his back turned while Harry spoke, and all the while, Severus's nimble fingers picked at the thin plastic covering the mouth of his freedom bottle.

"Won't you even look at me? Please?" The young man begged doing his best to stand still though his muscles itched to go to his lover and embrace him. "If you're going to be stubborn, just listen to me then?" When he got no response, Harry continued, "I'm sorry. It's just hard to imagine you hissing, 'What did you expect, Potter? To cuddle?' after our very first night," Harry broke off and watched Severus shrink at the repetition of the cruel words he'd spat, "Oh, yes, sir. I remember."

Severus turned his head, his onyx eyes closed, but his profile was clear. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was silenced by a horrible crack of thunder. Apparently, it had been storming and the two of them had never known.

"Yes, Professor, I remember. You see, it's very confusing to go to bed wrapped in your bare arms and cradled by your nude body, only to have night mares of you murdering people and hissing your dislike at me for years. It's only natural that I question your loyalties to me. Don't you agree?" Though his words were fierce, his voice was soft and remarkably even. "It's hard for me to trust people, Ron and Hermione, oh and Hargrid of course, were the first people in eleven years that I ever trusted. Eleven years!" He was becoming a little wobbly now, "Then, I'm swept away to his school where some kind old man with sparkling blue eyes tells me I'm safe, and I can trust everyone at the school – the Professors especially. And then, I meet you. Every said that you were evil, and in our first ever encounter, you proved it to me!" Harry took a few steps closer to Severus, "You embarrassed me to no end! Made me out for a fool! And you enjoyed it." He now stood only a few feet from the man, "Oh. I almost forgot! But, how could I!? It is, after all, my destiny. I'm supposed to defeat the strongest wizard there's ever been! Save Dumbledore. And I'm being shagged by the Dark Lord's right hand man! To top it all off! Tell me, how I am supposed to function!?" Harry sighed, and his fingers fidgeted with the hem of the shirt, "All I know, Severus, is that I love you. And that I'm trying," Harry whimpered, "I'm trying."

"Do you trust yourself, Harry?" The older man managed to choke out.

Harry teetered back and forth, switching the weight between his left and right foot, considering his thoughts, "Sometimes… I mean, yes. I think. I don't know."

"That's not what I asked you, Mr. _Potter._ Do you trust yourself?" Severus's voice shook.

"I… I don't…"

"Yes, or No, Mr. _Potter._"

"On some things, yes I do. On others, no I don't…"

"What do you not trust yourself on?"

"The final battle," Harry did not hesitate.

Severus trembled, and nodded, "What do you trust yourself on?"

Harry swallowed, and placed his hands gently on his trembling lovers back. Slowly, he turned Severus to face him, "In loving you."

Those dark eyes flashed something brilliant, and softened dramatically, "Harry, let me clear something up. For once, and for all: I am _not_ the Dark Lord's "right hand man" by my own accord, at least not anymore. I haven't been for a long time; I am now on special assignment to spy on him. Do you understand?"

Harry shrugged, and nodded.

"Let me also say that I never disliked you. I disliked your reputation of being "The Chosen One." Not to mention you reminded me so much of your father. It was him that I loathed. But, I have learned, in the years I've known you, you are not James. I was wrong to treat you as I did." The older man cupped the younger man's cheek softly, holding the eye contact between them. "And about you first eleven years, I am honestly sorry. However, I don't believe that it is fair you hold it against me." A gentle smile pulled at the corner of his lips, "Harry, I love you…"

That smiled Harry practiced in the mirror found its way to Harry's face as he felt the burning of those obsidian coals burning into his flesh.

"My, my, my…" Severus growled, "Look at you. Trying to make me forgive and forget?" Those orbs having finally seen how Harry was dressed, Severus licked his lips.

Harry laughed jumped up on the counter, and offered Severus the most wickedly intoxicating smiled Harry could pull together. Apparently it worked, because before he knew it, they were kissing, laughing, and melded together.

_**Hope you enjoyed. Please review. I'm hoping to make the next chapter at least twice this long. Forgive me for taking so long to post; I've had a rough week. **_


	13. To Stunt Your Growth

A few minutes later, the two men were kissing, their lips brushing ever so softly against the others. Harry placed his hands on Severus's chest and pushed him away, "I'm hungry."

The Potions Master couldn't help but laugh, for they had just been in a very heated position, but Harry had to end it because he was hungry. Still laughing, "What would you to eat then, Harry? I wouldn't want you to miss a meal."

Harry decided he would respond maturely, so he stuck his tongue out and made a face, "For your information, I haven't eaten since the day before yesterday. I slept through breakfast the day we left; we obviously haven't eaten since we've been here… I'm a growing boy! I need my meals. They're vital to my growth. And my… Stamina." Harry added the last word with a wicked smile.

Severus smiled and stepped back, "Wouldn't want to stunt your growth."

Harry smiled, and jumped down from the counter. He walked to the fridge, and peered inside – it was pretty much bare. Turning towards his lover, Harry arched his brow and gestured towards the empty fridge, "Don't you ever eat?"

Severus laughed and shook his head, "Mac."

Harry furrowed his brows, and looked at Severus like he'd just lost his mind. Just then there was a loud pop, as a rather pleasant looking, plump elf appeared wearing a pair of black pants and a green shirt. It bowed to Severus and then Harry before smiling, "What can I do for you, Masters?"

Harry looked completely lost, as he blinked and looked between the two. Severus just smiled, "You wanted what, Harry…?"

"Oh, right… Um… Eggs, flour, sausage, milk, baking soda, potatoes, butter, basil – fresh, if possible, please – sea salt, fresh pepper, and the other makings for fresh bread. Along with the pans to make fresh bread, pancakes, to fry sausage, and to make a potato casserole. Oh, and onions!" Harry nodded, trying to think if he'd forgotten anything. He had, "Orange juice, coffee – Hazelnut flavored, oh! And powdered sugar, maple syrup and dark chocolate sauce. I believe that's everything…"

Mac smiled and nodded, "And the quantity?"

Harry thought for a moment, "Um… Enough for three people."

Severus looked the boy over, "Three?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. You, Mac, and myself."

Severus and Mac both laughed. But, Mac was genuinely touched by the gesture, "I won't be eating with you, sirs… But, thank you very much…"

Harry blushed, "Oh… Well, I thought I'd offer… You're welcome…"

"Thank you again, Master Potter. I'll return soon." Mac smiled again, and then was gone.

Harry was the first to move, he leaned against the fridge and shook his head, "He was wearing clothing. Real clothing."

"Yes, he was. Well spotted." The sarcasm had wrapped itself around his words, drowning them.

"Mac is free then?"

"He is. Always has been. Well, not always. I rescued him in a raid a few years back, and he's lived here ever since."

"Aren't you sweet!" Harry pushed himself from the fridge and nuzzled into the bare chest of his lover. His lips trailed across the exposed chest, nipping tenderly at Severus's hardened nipples. Pulling moans from the man's through, Harry's fingers began to unbutton and unzip the fly of his lover's pants. Just as the luscious forest of curls came into view, and Harry got comfortable on his knees there was another pop, and a muffled squeak, "Oh! I'm so very sorry, sirs!"

Harry got to his feet and blushed furiously, "Oh, um… It's alright."

Mac blushed deeply and covered his eyes, "Everything's in the proper place. Thanks again for including me. Good day to you, sirs." With another pop, the house elf disappeared.

Again, Harry pushed himself towards the fridge to find everything he would need to make the perfect breakfast. "So, how do scrambled eggs, sausage, potatoes and pancakes sound to you, Severus?"

"Perfect," he stated as he pulled his wand from out of no where. With a slight flick, the pots began to move and the food began to prepare itself.

"No! No, no!" Harry yelled.

Severus stopped, and creased his brows, "What!?"

"I want to make it. Really make it. The Muggle way."

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" The older man had to suppress a laugh.

Putting his hands on his hips, Harry glared stubbornly at his lover, "Because I like to cook, damnit. Do you have a problem with that?"

Still laughing, Severus shook his head.

"In my nine years with the Dursley's, I cleaned and I cooked, and I did whatever else they told me to. I hate to clean, but I love to cook. It's kind of like potions." The Potions Master shot Harry an incredulous look, but before he could say anything, Harry continued. "You see, it's rather peaceful when no one is watching me." As he spoke, he prepared the food, starting with the pancake batter. The Potions Master still didn't say anything, he just watched as Harry worked, and listened to him. It was rather nice to hear his open up about his years at his aunt and uncle's house. Apparently he only did that to Hermione and Ron. But, it was especially nice since Harry was talking to him about it.

"Did you know that Hermione, Ron and I made polyjuice potion in out second year? And yes, we did steal the ingredients we needed from you." Harry stated matter-of-factly, grinning at a gaping Severus, yet he continued on. "I've also brewed Dreamless Sleep, Felix Felicis, as well as veritaserum." Harry flipped a pancake, and took two out of the pan. "I've also brewed a couple of my own invention, as well as tested them. I'm obviously not dead, nor have I ever been seriously injured. I've brewed many healing potions as well, go figure. Not to mention I make a killer Shepherd's Pie, and all kinds of soufflés." Harry shoved the eggs, sausage, and potato casserole onto the two respective plates, and put all of the pancakes onto one. He then sat all three plates on the stove before walking into the small dinning table and setting it. Harry got the three plates, lit two candles, and offered Severus the first seat, which he took with no hesitation. As Severus sad down, Harry followed suit, and smiled at him across the rounded table.

"Don't be shy. I promise I didn't poison it."

"I didn't think you poisoned it, I was just in shock."

"Why is that?" Harry mused, grinding fresh pepper over his eggs.

"Because, it actually looks and smells, really good." Severus smiled and picked up his fork, going for the scrambled eggs first.

Harry held his breath.

Those onyx eyes closed as Severus moaned out at the taste of his food, "Perfect, Harry. Just perfect."

Exhaling, Harry smiled and began to eat, "My time at the Dursley's wasn't a total waste, then. And if you're extra nice, I may even make dinner. Fillet mignon, broiled and coated in pimento cheese, with roasted tomatoes, stir-fried green beans, and the best garlic and chives mashed potatoes you've ever eaten. It's my red meat and such specialty."

The look on Severus's face was priceless. Harry just continued eating, not bothering to say anything more. Severus wanted Harry to talk to him more. About anything. He just liked how Harry was opening up to him – if just a little. However, he didn't say anything more and they finished their brunch in a very comfortable silence.

As the finished, Harry insisted on washing the dished in the Muggle way, but Severus would not allow it, and eventually Harry agreed. Only because Severus had kissed him so impatiently that Harry couldn't stand it and allowed the older man his way.

"Fine." Harry panted, his body throbbing between his legs for the second time in the matter of a few hours.

"Good," Severus drawled, "I'm glad we could agree." His own body throbbing reverently beneath his normally loose, but now extremely tight in the crotch jeans.

"Yea, of course…" Harry muttered absentmindedly, "Just clean them already…" his voice breathy.

Severus nodded idly, and flicked his wand. Instantaneously, the pots, pans, cups, and silverware were as clean as a whistle and in their respective places. Severus offered Harry as smile before picking him back up, setting him on the counter and kissing him hurriedly again. Breaking the kiss, Harry muttered the lubrication spell, and Severus grinned. Nodding to his older lover, Harry wrapped his legs around Severus's waist and lifted his hips so his lover could have better access. Yet before he knew it, Severus had taken Harry in his arms, and pressed him against the wall.

"Are you sure? It may hurt this way, Harry." Severus asked softly, "You're so tense…"

Harry bit down on Severus's shoulder, causing the coppery blood to drip down his chin as he pulled away, "What part of 'I kinda like pain' did you miss?" The look on Severus's face turned from a look of contented need to one of vengeful and wicked lust. His grip on Harry's hips, and the force with which he held Harry to the wall tripled. Those obsidian eyes glassed over with a look Harry couldn't place. Their normally solid black irises had glazed over to a clear grey. The look was frightening, but it gave Harry the feeling that he could see straight into Severus' soul.

Before he could say anything, Severus had muttered something and the remaining clothes of either of them had on, were off of their bodies and folded neatly on the counter. Harry couldn't help but grin as he felt himself being prepared for Severus's imminent entrance into his body. A second finger joined the first, followed quickly by a third, and at that Harry groaned in utter delight. Severus worked his fingers around the inside of Harry, before removing them and replacing them almost immediately with his throbbing body.

They both moaned as Severus found a fast, hard and beautiful rhythm. It was ideal. Completely wonderful. Harry threw his head back, and put both of his hands beside in on the wall, pushing forward frantically as to make the pressure between their bodies almost painful. The sheer force Severus used to enter his lover hurt and cause Harry to cry out. Couple with the size of Severus and the depth of his entries, Harry almost couldn't take it. _It'll be a miracle if I can walk later;_ Harry pondered to himself, as he closed those emerald eyes and got closer and closer to his release. Harry could tell by his breathing and the irregular thrusts that Severus gave his body that he was one the verge of orgasm aw well. To Harry's surprise and delight, Severus slowed his thrusts to an almost complete stop, he only moved enough to continue the stimulation they both felt.

"What's the matter, Severus?" Harry panted.

Severus responded by biting the muscular flesh between Harry's neck and his shoulder. Naturally, that pulled an animalistic groan from somewhere deep in Harry's id. His hands flew from the wall, and braced their body on Severus's biceps, where their nails dug into the flesh. Ten red little half moons appeared on the Potion Master's arms as Harry dug his finger nails deeper. The men both moaned – Harry moaned from the intense pressure in his shoulder as Severus continued to bite; while the Potions Master moaned as Harry's nail traveled from his biceps to his back, where they dug in and pulled straight down. Now it was Severus's turn to act from his id. The man began his thrusts again, moving his mouth from Harry's left shoulder to his right, and he bit down again, harder this time.

That was all it took – the sound of Harry whimpering – and they were off again. Severus had a new found need and a second wind of energy, while Harry was still harboring the same need, but with new vengeance. The two men, it would seem, had found their matches. Harry could take everything that Severus could give, and be ready for more. Where Severus could give Harry everything he needed and take all that Harry had and be perfectly happy. Together the two men were completed. From the way that they fit, to the way the spoke to each other, right down to their personalities. They were perfect for each other, not to mention everything in the middle.

Severus's frantic thrusts and irregular breathing picked back up as well as the non-stop moans that poured from their bodies. The room came alive with their cries of pleasure and the sheer buzz or magic that radiated from the both of them. It was like nothing either of them had ever experienced. Severus's hair, though completely drenched in sweat, whipped around his face, and Harry's shaggy mop blew all about like hay in a storm. They were certainly a sight to behold.

Harder and harder Severus slammed into his younger lover, louder and louder Harry moaned; they were so close. Harry could feel the impatience dripping in the sweat from his lover's body, and Severus could feel the same coming from Harry. The younger man moved his hands back to the wall where he aided his lover in their fantastic pursuit of release.

Higher and higher they climbed, getting closer and closer to their freedom, Harry could taste it. Severus felt the familiar twitch in his body and pushed deeper into Harry, inadvertently hitting his prostate. Without warning Harry reached the peak and released his tremendous orgasm, blowing the results all over Severus's chest. But, the Potions Master paid it no mind as he had reached his own orgasm. Much thanks to the tight throbbing of Harry's body around his own.

It was at that moment that Severus's legs decided that they could no longer hold up both men, so they fell as gracefully as possible to the floor, Harry on top of an exhausted Severus. Harry nestled his head into the crook of his lover's neck, and Severus's fingers pulled through Harry's sweaty hair, both of them entirely spent.

"My god, Severus." Harry panted into Severus's flesh.

"What?" The Potions Master managed to moan out.

"That was," Harry thought, "like nothing I'd ever imagined you capable of…"

"Excuse me?" Severus sounded a wee put off.

"No, no… I just meant that... Well, did you feel all of our magic buzzing? It was like…" Harry stammered.

"We were meant for each other, Harry." The older man stated, running his fingers gently though his lover's hair. "That's what it means."

The young man didn't know what to say, but lucking for him, a quiet tapping at the window saved him from an embarrassing response. Glancing at the window and blackout with white polka dots sat patiently, holding a letter in its small beak, "Hedwig!"

Awkwardly Harry crawled to his feet, his legs shaking considerably. "Whatcha got there, Hedwig?"

Opening the window more to let her in, she hooted thankfully and handed the letter over to him. Twittering, she snapped her beak at him expectantly, and he gave her a small piece of sausage as well as a piece of a pancake.

Reading the letter through, and then through again, Harry's jaw dropped.

"What is it, Harry?" Severus asked, pulling himself to his feet, his legs shaking quite notably as well.

"It's from Hogwarts…"

"Yes?"

"We've been invited to a Masked Christmas Ball."

"Oh, that." Severus said flatly, clearly uninterested.

"As it appears, I've been noted as your boyfriend. And we've been ordered to attend."

_For those of you, who don't know what the "id" is, please message me and I will gladly explain! Hope you all enjoy! And don't forget to review! _


	14. How Will I Find You?

Silence. Dead silence. Severus said nothing, and Harry certainly said nothing. He held the letter in his shaking hand, looking over his lover as if he were Death itself. The tension between the two grew to an abnormally high level. It wasn't because they were upset with each other, just because they didn't know how they were going to explain their unique… Circumstances. Although a student teacher relation wasn't against the rules, I was just a little awkward to explain away. Mainly because Harry was the _Golden Boy_ where Severus was the… Evil, right hand man of the very "person" out to destroy the _Golden Boy_. Let's just say that their pairing most likely wouldn't receive a warm welcome.

Their uncomfortable silence was begging to drill into Harry; something was kicking on inside his head making him question the stability of their relationship. However, he quieted it as soon as it came. He would not allow his irresolute trust to be the down fall of what they were trying to build. He just wouldn't. What they had was worth more to Harry than his reputation. Which, truth be told, never meant that much to him in the first place. But this, this held precedence over just about anything Harry had ever felt before.

"We won't go." Harry stated, quite matter-of-factly. "They can't make us." He was shaking his head in determination, those emerald eyes ablaze.

Rather calmly, for his apparent anger, Severus smiled, and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, "You now very well that Dumbledore can make us to whatever he pleases." His expression lightened slightly, and he offered Harry a half smile, "It's that damned twinkle."

Realizing that Severus was, in fact, making a joke to try and lighten his mood, Harry smiled and took a deep breath. "How are we going to pull this off, Severus?"

A twisted smile pulled itself on the Potion Masters lips, and he laughed, "It is a masked ball, Harry… We'll figure something out."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next three days passed smoothly, nothing terribly fantastic happened. However Severus found his costume the day after they'd gotten their demanding invitation. On the day of the ball, Harry was still at a loss. And the gentle ease of their relationship was becoming strained because of it. Severus was mad because Harry wouldn't tell him what he wanted, nor would Harry let him just make something out of nothing.

Harry's excuse was something about the "tradition" of things, murmuring something about Halloween, and having missed it.

"Just make something, already! Harry you have six hours!" Severus fussed as he made the last minute adjustments to his costume, flicking his wand here and there. Instantly the wrinkles vanished, and the costume looked pristine.

"Look, Severus. You just don't understand. I don't want to just make something magically. I want to find something no one has! Don't you get it?" He was rushing around the house like a mad man. Searching here and there, running up and down the stairs exasperatedly. "Come on!" he yelled at himself, "This is ridiculous, this house is gigantic. There should be something, somewhere."

Severus laughed to himself, those onyx orbs gleaming as they scanned the young man rummaging through the same trunk over and over again, digging for some tiny scrap of something. Finally taking pity on him, Severus sighed audibly, "You know… This house does have a few more floors. I'm sure if you check there you'll be able to find something suitable. However, I don't see why you're stressing so badly about this. It's just a stupid Holiday Ball."

As if the thought had never occurred to him, Harry threw himself into his lover's arms, and kissed him over and over again, "Thank you!" Flinging himself from the intoxicating cocoon of warmth that was Severus's arms, Harry took off up the stairs at break neck speed, and tore around the corner. He checked the third floor, and found nothing. By that time an hour had passed, and he was beginning to freak out. Flying as fast as his feet would carry him up the stairs to the fourth floor, he tripped over the top step, and face planted into the dusty red rug. Coughing and sputtering, he pulled himself to his feet and ran into the first room. Harry gasped in awe. "Finally!"

What he found was perfect. Old cloaks hung around all four walls, and there were dressers placed in intervals around the room. "Yes! Perfect! Perfect!!!" The giggles poured out of his throat before he could stop them. Not that the really wanted to anyway, he was quite contented.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Three and a half hours later, Harry found his way back down to Severus's room – their room! – Harry smiled to himself. As he finally pushed through the door, and collapsed on the bed, Severus scoffed. "You didn't find anything. Please, tell me you found something to wear!" He asked softly, as he continued drying his naked form, moving the towel across his body slowly.

Harry just smiled, and relaxed back onto the bed, his eyes closed. "No, I found something."

"Then where is it? We have to leave in..." He checked the clock in his room, "in an hour. You'd better be ready." Severus threatened with little heart behind it.

"Or you'll what?" Harry whispered, smiling softly.

A very naked, still damp Severus crawled up the clothed Harry, straddling his waist. "Hmmm… What to do…"

Harry laughed softly, and wrapped his arms about his lover's back. "Déjà vu." He smiled, and nuzzled into the nape of Severus's neck, "However, I refuse to allow that to happen again."

"What? The immense pleasure?" Severus offered, kissing across Harry's jaw.

"No, the horrible pain and frustration I suffered while waiting for you to decided to grant me that immense pleasure." Laughing, he pushed Severus away, and smiled softly at him. "I need to go shower – since you clearly didn't wait for me." He ran his eyes over the naked man beside him, and groaned. "Damn. I wish we had time."

"We do!" Severus muttered as he tried to crawl back on top of Harry.

"No, we don't. I have to get ready. You need to finish getting ready." And with that, Harry moved towards the shower.

"What am I supposed to do with this?!" Severus whimpered.

Harry laughed. "Well, I would say there's the shower, but that's where I'm heading…" Harry gloated, as Severus mockingly pouted, and began stroking himself. Whimpering, Harry watched his lover stroke his throbbing body, and had to bite his lip to resist moaning. "Nope. You will not orgasm until I allow it."

"Déjà vu," Severus muttered, and reluctantly dropped his hand from his body.

Harry smiled, and closed the door to the bathroom.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Forty-five minutes later, Harry opened the door to the bathroom before Severus's banging on it broke it down. "Yes?" Harry answered calmly, smiling gently.

"YOU HAVE FIFTEEN MINTUES TO GET READY! And I know you. You're going to need ever last millisecond. Now, hurry up!" For once Severus was not dressed in black, but a very deep green. It was beautiful. And it looked wonderful on him.

"Severus, relax. Besides, I'm Flooing there all on my lonesome." Harry batted his long eyelashes, and smiled an enthralling smile to his utterly confused and very irate lover.

"You are what!?" Severus' voice peaked, threatening to crack from the sheer note he was trying to hit.

"I'm Flooing there alone. I want my costume to surprise you."

"It can surprise me here. I'm not letting you go alone."

"Severus, you will not try and pull that tone with me here. You are not my teacher right now, you're my lover. Now, I'm old enough, I'll be fine. I won't be more than five minutes behind you."

The look on Harry's face told Severus that he was serious, and that there was no point in trying to argue. So, Severus gave an exasperated sigh, "You know you're going to have to Floo into my office or Dumbledore's?"

"Yes, I know."

Severus stalked over to Harry, and kissed him tenderly, "How will I find you?"

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure we'll find each other." After fixing a wicked smile to his lips, Harry laughed and winked at his lover. "I'll see you soon…"

_I hope you all like it! I really do. Sorry it took so long to update! Don't be mad. Don't forget to review!!!!! _


	15. Can You Stay Like That?

Harry trembled in sheer excitement. He couldn't wait to see the look on Severus' face when he was Harry's costume. It was utterly brilliant. The clothes he'd miraculously come across in that forgotten room of wonders were nothing short of perfect. They were almost as if they had been pulled straight out of his imaginings and plopped into reality. 'Kinda like the Room of Requirement,' Harry had mused upon his discovery of the room. Nevertheless, he was exceedingly pleased with what he'd found. For a change, lady luck had dealt him a good hand. Pulling himself from his thoughts, he set about getting ready for the Masked Ball.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus waited calmly, sitting at the table with Albus and Minerva; at least he tried to remain calm. Occasionally, taking part in the other table dwellers conversation of the medical benefits of Lemon Drops, or something of the like, "I do agree, Albus, The taste has changed," Minerva offered vaguely interested.

"Perhaps they've stopped using real lemon juice," the Head Master said smiling. "Severus, where's Harry?"

"Apparently, the stupid child has decided that he wants to floo here on his own," Severus muttered, obviously agitated.

"Ah, well, he's still young. I do hope he arrives soon."

"You're not alone in that, Albus," Severus stated.

"Please, Severus, he's not helpless. Trust him, won't you?" Minerva said, her words laced with force.

"I do trust him, more than you could ever imagine, do not doubt me on that. I trust him with my life," Severus stated.

"I sense that there is something that you are not telling us, Severus…" Albus said softly, those sapphire eyes twinkling knowingly.

"Perhaps, but my life is not an open book for you to flip through at your pleasure." Severus muttered, looking away from the other two. 'Well, that was intelligent,' he inwardly groaned.

"Ah, well… I do hope he comes soon. Or he'll miss the feast!" Albus smiled.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Back at Snape Manor, Harry was putting the finishing touches on his costume. Admiring his look in the mirror. Harry smiled wickedly for with much effort, he had turned his emerald eyes into a swirling myriad of reds, oranges, and yellows. 'Hermione would be quite proud of me,' Harry thought. His normally near-shoulder length raven hair was shorter, very shaggy spiky and fire engine red. The hair hadn't taken too long to master, and he thought for a moment that McGonagall would be very pleased, and he hoped she'd be there.

Of course, his scar had to go, so after a few tries, he'd finally managed to cover it with a temporary shield charm. Naturally, everything was temporary. He hadn't been able to bring himself to cut and dye his, he liked it too much. Plus, the red hair was kinda a Ron and the other Weasleys thing, the sort of had the copy-rights.

As far as loosing the green emeralds he passed off as eyes, he would never change those permanently. They were the only part of his mother he'd received, everything else was the spitting image of his father. Forcing a crooked smile onto his lips, he found that he was very pleased with the physical costume. Now it was time for the clothes.

A par of dark-wash, low slung jeans got pulled on first – for Harry had blissfully forgotten his underwear. The jeans hung low on his hips, letting his bones protrude over the waist band along with his belly button and the beginnings of his "happy trail." The jeans were baggy, old and a little tight on his hips, but he was instantly in love with the way he looked in them. He had to stop himself from staring, ogling the way the jeans made his hip flexors stand out. "Severus will be very pleased."

Then he reached for the emerald green tee shirt he found, and pulled it on. It was smaller than he had originally thought and found himself a wee bit uncomfortable in the very tight, Slytherin green shirt. Speaking to the snake on the shirt, in parseltongue - of course - he found that he could make the snake move and he told it to continue moving throughout the evening. It hissed the affirmative, and began slithering about Harry's chest, shoulders, and back. On a whim, he pulled on a black sports coat, and told the snake to transfer itself from the tee to the coat. But, as the snake pointed out, he would not show up because they were both black. Harry quickly remedied that, and turned the snake a sort of sparkling silver. It hissed approvingly, and continued to travel its surface. Once, it moved so its head rested on Harry's neck, its body formed a sort of "s" shape over his shoulder, and swirled its tail around his bicep. Harry told it to stop. "Can you make yourself permanent like that?"

"I could, but you ssssaid to move…" the snake replied.

"No, no, I know that. But, I meant on my flesh. Like a living, moving tattoo?"

The snake though for a moment before replying, "I don't ssssee why not. Esssspecially with your help, you're very powerful. I can feel it…"

Without hesitating, Harry said, "Let's do it. I want it."

The snake nodded, and said, "It will probably hurt. If it doesss, I'm ssssorry."

"It's fine. Just do it. Oh, wait…" Harry found a pen and wrote something into the snake's scales. "Alright, I want that on the tattoo, but on you on the coat. Can we do that?"

The snake nodded and was gone. Right away, Harry thought the flesh of his shoulder, neck and bicep was going to melt off. His flesh was on fire, literally. The snake sort of burnt itself into him, but after a minute, it was gone and Harry felt no pain. Pulling the fabric of his shirt and coat away, so that he could see, there it was. The "living" snake squirming around his flesh. "Thissss feelssss sssso sssstrange…" The snake hissed, "Flessssh issss very different than fabric. But, I think I like it better." Harry smiled and let the fabric fall back into place. Now all that was visible was the head of the snake and its tongue as it licked and tasted the salt of Harry's skin. He laughed a little, "You know, my Gryffindors will not be very happy about me having a snake tattooed on my shoulder…" He felt the snake chuckle as it moved about, "Sssseverssss them right," it hissed, "but sssso you won't get in trouble, I won't let them ssssee me unlessss you want them too."

"Perfect," Harry smiled. "Don't forget you've got to be on my coat, too, please." The snake reappeared on his jacket, and Harry could feel a kind of stretching. "Weird…" Mumbling something, his nails were instantaneously painted a shiny black, and he grinned.

Pulling on a pair of socks, he tied a very awesome pair of Converse that changed from red to orange, from green to blue, and from silver to black. He was, again, very proud of himself. For those damned shoes were not easy, he stood up to admire himself one last time as he pulled a magnificent black suede cloak around his shoulders and clasped it with the onyx phoenix clasp. Something about the cloak made him feel very dangerous and he liked it a lot. Around the bottom of the cloak a dragon, phoenix, snake and lion moved, eyeing each other cautiously as if they were going to strike at any moment. "Perfect!" He said again, having not have seen that small detail when he had picked it out. "Don't you guys go and start fighting tonight. Things must be perfect, and if I like the way you look on me, perhaps I'll add you to the snake I just got…?" He trailed off, realizing that he was talking to a cloak. But some how, he felt like it had heard him, and it was actually listening. Feeling like an idiot, Harry asked the cloak, "Can you understand me?" All of the creatures nodded, roared, or hissed their answer. "Okay, this is odd. Even for me. Just be good tonight, please? I need everything to happen flawlessly. Okay? Can we handle that?"

Again they nodded, roared and hissed their replies. Harry felt comfortable enough with their honesty, it was more the feeling he got than anything else. After a little more tweaking of his hair, Harry felt it was time to go. "Severus is probably already freaking out…" Harry mused.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus sat, thrumming his fingers on the table top, looking completely furious. Albus and Minerva just watched him, causally chatting about the band, the turn out and the look on Severus's face. Just then, a barn owl flew to their table, and landed softly on Harry's empty chair. The brown old offered his left leg to Severus and hooted softly, but impatiently – this was prime hunting time! Severus took the note off of its leg, and gave it a small piece of bread. The owl hooted again, and flew off. Opening the neatly folded paper and reading it through once, through twice, and then a third time, fighting back the anger that bubbled in his chest, Sever handed the note to Albus who was waiting patiently to read it.

_Severus, _

_After you left, I got sick. I was trying to change my skin pigment with a potion I made up and well… I didn't work the way I wanted it to. You'll see when you get home. It's nothing serious, so please stay and enjoy yourself. I'll see you when you get here. Please tell everyone that I'm so very sorry that I missed them. Perhaps we should invite them to tea?_

_I love you,_

_Harry._

"Aw, Severus, that's very sad! Very, very sweet. But also sad. Minerva and I would love to come to tea, though! However, Harry said for you to stay and enjoy yourself!" Smiling, Albus handed the note back to the brooding man, those sapphire eyes twinkling.

"I really should go check on him, though. Perhaps he's sicker than he realizes…" Severus began but was cut off.

"Severus, leave him be. If he says he's fine. He's fine." Minerva demanded, "Leave me be. You'll get another owl if he needs you." He could tell by her voice she was upset about something, so he decided to let it drop.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"He's going to be furious!" Harry laughed, "Severus Snape's office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Throwing the floo powder into the fire place, he stepped into the green flames, and was gone.

Harry stepped out of the fire place, and into the empty office of Severus Snape. He brushed off his cloak, and shook his hair out of habit. Grinning broadly, he walked to the door, and made his way towards the Great Hall.

_Sorry it took so long for me to post this! School's been kicking my butt!!! I hope you like it, please review! _


	16. I Think I'm Worth The Wait

The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. Severus was convinced that Harry had not come on purpose, _Oh well, _Severus thought, _he'll get it when I get home._ Then, Severus heard two sounds he could have gone another life time without hearing.

"Professor Snape, where's Harry?"

Severus groaned, "He won't be coming."

"What'd you do to him, you git!?"

"Ronald!"

"I did nothing to him, you imbecile. I would never do anything to hurt him," Severus stated and for the first time since Severus sad down, Minerva finally smiled and the two behind Severus gasped.

"Close your mouths, were you raised in a barn?" Severus spat.

Ron made an offended sound, while Hermione spoke as usual, "Of course we weren't Professor! Where's Harry?"

"He's ill. And he has left me here all alone. There's his note, if you don't believe me." Severus gestured to the letter on the table and smiled inwardly at the sound's they made as they read it through.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry could barely contain his excitement as he stepped into the Hall and was met with the excited chatter of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. But right now, he was here to see Severus. As he marched his way towards he costumed man whom he thought to be Severus, he sat down only to discover that it was not his lover, "Oh… I'm sorry…"

Jus then, Dumbledore stood up at the podium and everyone got quiet. "Welcome to our 95th annual Masked Ball! If you would all place your masks in the proper position and we'll begin!"

Food appeared on the table that was normally reserved for the teachers and music began playing out of no where. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver piece of fabric and mumbled something so that it covered his eyes and nose, but wholes soon appeared so that he could see. "Perfect!" Harry squealed, "Now, to find Severus…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After an hour of searching he'd only managed to find Ron and Hermione. "Hey guys, wait up!" Harry called, running up to them.

The two stopped ad turned around, looking curiously at the boy who had called out to them.

"Erm… Do we know you, mate?" Ro asked.

"Yea, guys! It's me… Harry!"

Ron's jaw dropped and Hermione squealed, "Harry! Severus has a not that says you aren't coming! We were so upset!" and she hugged him.

"What's with the 'I love you' stuff, Harry?" Ron muttered, having finally found his voice. Those intense blue hues were stuck on his best friend, glaring.

"Oh," Harry said softly, pulling away from Hermione. "Well, guys… We're sort of… Erm… Well," Harry raked his fingers through his red hair and looked about through swirling eyes, "We're together. As in… We're together in a relationship."

No one moved for a while and then Hermione shrugged and hugged him again. Ron still stood frozen, glaring at him. "So, you're gay? With Snape?"

Swallowing, those swirling eyes brimming with tears, Harry nodded.

"Gay. With Snape."

Harry nodded again.

"With the greasy, gittish, over grown bat, our Potions Master, Severus Snape?"

More tears formed.

"For goodness sakes, Ronald! Yes!" Hermione growled and the flushing red head as she whipped a tear off of Harry's cheek. "It's his choice and if you're his friend then you've got to support him in this! And you'll accept him for who he is! For heaven sake, Harry…" Hermione smiled, and whipped away another tear. "Harry accepted Lavender." She hugged the normally brunette boy again, and smiled softly to him before throwing another angry glance at the obviously embarrassed red head.

Ron nodded and ran his finger through his unruly mop, looking more at the angry look on his girlfriend's face, than the tears gathering in his friends eyes. "I know, Hermione, thank you. It's just so much to grasp. I mean, I'm okay with him liking blokes. I mean, Percy's gay. And Charlie is bi. It's just the bloke he chose…" Ron laughed a bit forced and gave Harry a 'manly' hug. "I mean, Harry, you could have had anyone and you pick Snape…" He smiled, and squeezed Harry again.

Harry smiled and hugged his friend tightly, "This doesn't change anything between us, does it Ron?" The look on his face quite apprehensive.

The two red heads pulled apart and the original frowned slightly, "Of course not, Harry! Just don't go hitting on me. I'm taken you know… Sorry if it's a blow to your options…" Ron did his best to wink, before hugging Hermione.

The girl blushed softly and adjusted the elaborate eighteenth century gown she wore. Her normally wild, down and fly away brown hair was nothing short of pristine. It had been twisted into a complicated French Twist and she had a few well placed curls that framed her face. The green and blue peacock design of her mask made the dark green of her hazel eyes stand out dramatically. Her flesh was pale as usual, but the apples of her cheeks had a gentle blush to them. Her lush, full lips had a very deep peachy-pink tinge to them that ultimately gave her a very elegant, very exquisite Grecian look, mixed with a very old world, old money style that made her shine. She looked brilliantly beautiful. And Harry felt that he should tell her so, but his words wouldn't come. So instead, he stared at her for a moment while he tried desperately to regain control of his brain function. "Hermione, you look… Wow. You look amazing. And as for you and Ron… I'm happy for you. It's about bloody time you two got together." He offered the two a smile before hugging Hermione and shaking Ron's hand, "I really am happy for you. It's about time you got yours… Now, I've got to go and find mine."

As Harry tired to pull away, Ron held the grip tight, his blue hues shining through the simple black mask that hid his face, "Harry… I just hope you know what you're doing. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't trust him, Harry. He's not a good man."

Although Harry knew where Ron was coming from, the temporary red head tilted his head, and smiled. "Ron, you have to trust me on this, okay? Severus isn't as evil as we all thought. Have you seen him? I really need to find him."

Judging by the skeptical look on Ron's face, Harry knew that he had not fully convinced his friend that Severus was a good man. But Harry didn't have time to debate it now; he just wanted to find Severus before he got too upset. "Ron, please…"

The red head pondered for a moment, before answering, and the only reason he did is because he could no longer stand the begging look in Harry's eyes. Not to mention the elbow to the ribs Hermione was supplying him with every few seconds. Sighing reluctantly, Ron huffed and nodded towards the far corner, "He's over there. At the make-shift staff table."

Harry smiled and hugged Ron again before moving quickly towards Severus, but not before throwing playful smile over his shoulder to Hermione. Turning his attention back to the "task at hand," he found the staff table quite simply. Mostly with the aid from Dumbledore's hat. And there he was. Sitting there just as perfectly as a picture, except for the look on his face. _Damnit!_ Harry fussed at himself. _He's furious. Absolutely furious. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now. _

It would seem that Harry had already missed the feast. But, he didn't really care because he was looking straight at the only thing he wanted to taste: Severus Snape. The young man made his way to his lover, and realized that he was shaking terribly, nor did he know what he was going to say. However, he put one foot in front of the other and soon stood behind the sulking man dressed in the dark green robe. Leaning in close to his lover, Harry smiled and licked tenderly at the rim of Severus' ear. Whispering, he smiled, "I think I'm worth the wait, _Professor._"

Severus stood up and turned around faster than he'd ever moved before in his life. His entire body was aquiver; he knew that voice even though it did _not_ match the mouth it was coming out of, "Mr._ Potter?" _Those obsidian orbs spun like mad over the elaborate costume the young man had come up with.

Harry stepped back and let his lover look over him, those swirling orbs dancing like fire in the candle light. "Would you like to dance with me, Severus? No one but you – Ron and Hermione, of course – know that it's me… Dance with me?" Harry held out his hand to his lover, hoping desperately that he wasn't mad enough to just walk away.

Severus was shocked, to say the least. Harry looked marvelous. He looked completely different. He looked hot. But there was something off about his appearance that Severus knew he didn't like right off the bat. He hated not looking into the unfathomably profound emerald eyes that he had grown to love. And all though they threw him of, he could think of nothing better than to take proffered hand and moved to the beat of the band with Harry. Except he couldn't move, he was completely shocked by the brazenness of the honest brunette. Although Severus was unsure as to why, for it wasn't uncommon for Harry to do something to shock him. Lifting his hand to grasp his lover's was the easy part; getting his feet to follow was a completely different story. But once they got to the centre of the dance floor, and the music turned from the high energy beat that had been blaring out of the speakers, to a soft, sultry one that shook them both to their core.

Severus pressed his torso and abdomen flush against Harry's back, and placed his hands firmly on his young lover's hips, holding him tight. Harry pressed back against Severus, and laced his hands and arms up and around his lover's neck, holding close to him. Harry ground his hips back against his lover's, and bit his lip in attempt to not moan. The pressure was building at the base of his spin, and it felt so delicious that he didn't ever want to stop.

As they danced together, their bodies melded perfect front to back, that they forgot everyone else even existed. The two had formed their own little world and all it consisted of was the two of them, and a place where they could be happy; and, a place where they could occasionally make love.

"Gods, Severus…" Harry moaned into the neck of his lover. "I hope I didn't make you wait too long. I wanted to build up the anticipation…"

"Hush, Mr. _Potter..._ Your incessant talking is going to ruin the moment for me…" Severus hissed softy into Harry's ear.

"Kiss me quiet, Severus." Harry groaned, moving so that his lips traced the sharp line of Severus' jaw.

And so he did. Severus placed his lips tenderly on Harry's, trailing his tongue softly over the boy's bottom lip before kissing him with all the built up passion that was threatening eruption somewhere deep in his belly and tight between his legs. It mattered not to them who stood around. It mattered not that there was a brilliant twinkle in a pair of sapphire eyes. It mattered not that the cat like eyes of one very confused Minerva McGonagall had narrowed. It didn't bother them in the least that Hermione was doing her best to keep a very angry Ronald from ripping them apart. And what didn't matter them most was the fact that there were Ministry Personnel gaping at them, scribbling down everything that they witnessed between the two.

And it didn't matter because none of the Ministry Personnel knew who he was kissing, nor would they be able to take any of their notes of out the building because a certain twinklie-eyed man would not allow any gossip on his new favorite couple to be released until the two men were ready to release it themselves.

And so they kissed, until the other inhabitants of the room didn't notice any more. They kissed until neither of them could stand it any longer. And then they kissed more.

_I really hope you liked it! I'm sooooo sorry it took so long for me to get it out to you. I've been so very busy and it's killing me. Please don't forget to review! It really helps me get new chapters out faster if you guys tell me you like it… What you liked… Or what you didn't like. I hope to have the next chapter out in a few days. Be patient with me! I'm trying to decide if I should let the Ball be over or not yet. We'll see. I was thinking a naughty little scene somewhere in a corner. We'll see! Review and tell me what you'd like to see! _


	17. Be Strong For Me

The music hit hard as the beat pulsed through their bodies, the beat thrumming harder and harder as they lost themselves. It was like no one else existed. Their world was their own, only penetrated by the delicious vibrations and the brilliant thrumming of the other worldly techno beat. Closer and closer the two men got to each other, Severus pressing himself flush against Harry; with their bodies moving and breathing as one.

A soft glisten of sweat began to bead itself on Harry's forehead, the long red strands of his dyed hair sticking to his face and neck, making their own little patterns like ink across his flesh. _Speaking of ink, _Harry thought, _I have to remember to show Severus my new… Decorations! _ Groaning softly at the stimulation his tight pants were giving to his already sensitive body and the feeling of Severus pressed against him, Harry could barely keep his mouth shut. Something he couldn't control was making him tingle. Something inside his body was shaking so hard he couldn't stand it. Harry could feel it emanating from deep within his lover's chest. Something was up with Severus and Harry couldn't quite put his finger on it. Turning slowly to slide his lips across the neck and jaw of a trembling Severus, Harry whispered into his ear, "What's wrong, Severus?"

Harry got no response nor did those obsidian eyes did open. "Severus!" Harry whispered insistently.

Still, he got nothing.

"Severus, what's wrong?" As a last resort, Harry bit down on the soft flesh of his lover's neck until Severus pulled himself from wherever he was.

"Merlin, Harry… Ouch!" Severus whispered, dropping a hand from Harry's hip and slid it over the wet, sore, throbbing flesh that Harry's mouth had just vacated. Glancing around quickly, Severus pushed himself from Harry gently, and took his lover by the hand. "I need to get out of here for a bit, Harry."

"Severus, what is wrong!?" Harry demanded, still whispering. But the look in his eyes demanded Severus to answer him. At least they would have if it had been those intense emeralds Severus was looking into instead of the swirling mass of liquid fire; for some odd reason, these new eyes had Severus lost. He wasn't feeling the pull to o as Harry asked. He really, truly didn't like the liquid fire eyes.

"I'm losing control, Mr. _Potter._ We need to get out of here for a little while. At least I need to go. Feel free to stay and dance with Mr. Weasley if you feel the urge to do so." Severus smiled softly, jokingly before leaning down to press his lips tenderly, lustfully against the younger man's. As he pulled away, he let his tongue slide out and run across the tender flesh of Harry's bottom lip.

"Riiiiiiiight, Severus. I'll just stand here, with a raging hard on, while you go wank off somewhere. That sounds like the best plan I've ever heard." Harry rolled his eyes, and licked back at his lover's lips, sliding his hand softly across the front of Severus's robes.

"Who says I'm going to wank off?" Severus smiled, and gently pulled Harry along with him.

"What else did you plan to do without me?" Harry asked, in mock anger.

"Who said I ever planed on doing it without you?" Severus smiled, and bit his bottom lip softly, his fingers caressing the soft flesh of Harry's hand. Every where that Severus touched, it seemed to Harry that his flesh was on fire.

Fire. That was exactly what Severus was feeling in his forearm. It was as if someone had taken a red hot poker and forced it through his skin. It was everything he could do not to scream. "Uh… Harry, I have to go. Don't go back to our house. Go home with Weasley. It's not safe." Severus had pulled his right arm into his chest, and was cradling it slowly, trying to hide everything from everyone. Even Harry.

It wasn't working.

"Severus, what's wrong?"

The colour that had rushed to the older man's face due to the large problem that was pulsing incessantly between his legs had fled for the hills. His face was as white as a ghosts'. "I don't have time to explain, Harry. I'll owl you at the Burrow. I have to go," Severus pulled away and all but ran out of the Great Hall, his green cloak billowing omnisciently behind him, reminding Harry of a warning one animal might flash at another.

As Severus fled, Harry began to panic. The young Gryffindor took off on his lovers' heels, running with all his might, screaming in his head for Severus to wait, but he used the energy instead to will his legs to go faster. A Harry pushed his way out of the Great Hall; Severus had disappeared around the corner, heading for the dungenous classroom.

"Severus!" Harry bellowed, before taking off at a sprint forcing himself faster and faster. The paintings on the walls looked like tiny splats of random colours, all of them mocking him in their paused ad calmed serenity. He took the stairs all at once, jumping from the top of the bottom them he could and taking the rest by fours. He couldn't have moved faster if he'd tried, perhaps only if he had spouted wings or pulled his room out of thin air – but all of those ideas took time. And time Harry did not have. "Severus!" he screamed, his voice bordering on severe desperation. Finally, he hit the dungeon floor and Severus's classroom was in his sites! Something move: He hadn't left yet! Harry's heart jumped.

And then he heard voices. Two voices. Two male voices. The silky slimy other voice clashed and battled with the familiar smooth velvet voices of Severus. Their tones battled in forced whispers that taunted Harry's ears.

"You know how he gets… Don't make… wait. He called… To go." The slimy voiced hissed vehemently. The vehemence sounded so familiar to Harry. He heard it hiss at him everyday in a younger more passionate tone. There was no mistaking that silky, slimy voice – Lucius Malfoy.

"Do not threaten me. I understand. Be… Soon. Don't… wait… me… be fine… Was… something… Hogwarts business. Go." Severus whispered as he rushed around his office.

"Fine. You… where… go. Don't… late." The voice oozed before a soft 'pop' echoed around the stoned dungeon walls.

"Idiot. Coming here! What was he thinking!?!" Severus hissed as Harry pushed the door open, his eyes spinning an odd mixture of emerald and ruby. His mix of emotion cause his concentration on he spell to fall and he was turning back into his green eyed, dark-haired lover that Severus couldn't bare to see. Not right now.

"Severus," Harry whimpered, "what's wrong? Why as Lucius here? The tension in the room multiplied ten-fold and Severus stopped his frantic packing, stripping of his Halloween Costume, and the dressing into the costume he **never **wanted Harry – or anyone – to ever see him in.

Holding the Death Eaters' mask behind his back, Severus Snape squirmed, "Harry… I told you to leave." His voice was strong but it dripped of desperate begging.

"And I asked you a question," Harry panted. "What's wrong?"

Looking into those brilliant emerald eyes, Severus caved. He wasn't ready for this. He never would be. But sighing exasperatedly, he began to speak, "Harry… it isn't safe. You have to go. I'll explain everything when I get back…" He wasn't even trying.

"No, Severus. Talk to me!" Harry demanded, no longer panting.

"I've been called. It would appear a lot of the top Death eaters have been called. The Dark Lord has a need for me – for us – and I have to go…" Harry cut him off.

"No! You can't! You tell him that you can't go! You're busy!" Harry screamed.

"It doesn't work that way. When you're called, you're called. The pain in your arm doesn't stop increasing until you're in his presence. I have no choice." His voice was flat and completely broken.

"No, Severus, please! Please, don't go!" Harry had moved towards the broken man and buried himself in the evil robes that reeked of burnt wood, hatred and a wet, sickening smell that Harry could only equate with death. But, because it was Severus who was enveloped in them, Harry couldn't have cared any less. The familiar scent of his lover seemed to drown out all other smells and the beat of his heart – though rushed – calmed some of Harry's woes. "Severus, please…" Was all he could get out before his voice quivered and broke in his throat; which seemed to be closing upon him and his eyes began to water.

Severus squeezed the shaking boy tightly and cradled him in his arms. "It's okay, Harry. Really It's okay. I'll be back in a few days, a week or two at the most. Please, be strong for me." Harry wrapped his arms around his lovers back and held on. The younger brunette was shaking so hard that he could barely stand it. "Do… Do you think…? Think he knows?"

Severus had one thing to say to that, "No." Pushing Harry back o that Severus could look into his eyes, he nearly cried himself as his young lover bore crystals from his ocular emeralds. "There's no way that he knows, Harry. No way. But, please. I need you go be strong for me! I will owl you as soon as I can. Okay? Please?" The older man frowned at the look on his young lovers' face and he placed his hands on Harry's face, sliding the pads of his thumbs tenderly across Harry's cheek bones. "Harry, please… Please be strong for me. I need to be strong for myself, and I could really use your help here." Those obsidian eyes were begging and puling at the strings of Harry's heart.

"I just don't understand why you have to go. Why can't he just use someone else!?! I don't want you to go, damnit!" Harry was slowly getting furious. "It's not fair! What if something happens to you!? What about me? What about what I want? Because," he finally took a breath, his eyes gleaming green fire, "I sure as all hold Hell do **not** want you to go. Do you understand me?!" His anger was short lived though. The look on his lover's face douched any fire that he'd been building.

"I understand, Mr. Potter. But I have no choice in this. The Dark Lord has called. And I will answer." His voice was colder than ice. Instead of flowing through Harry like velvet over silk, it froze his heart and chilled his flesh. "I will not humor your antics any more. I thought you were mature enough to handle this, I though you understood when we started this relationship. When I'm called, I'm called. And I will always answer. As I said before, Mr. Potter, I have no choice. We are finished with this discussion."

With that, Severus turned on his heels and headed to the fire place. He held his mask tightly as he turned to look at Harry over his shoulder, "I will owl you if I can. If I don't get a chance, please understand. I will come for you at the Burrow. Or, if worse comes to worse, I will see you when I am able. Even if it's when school begins again."

Harry turned to the door, he didn't want to hear anymore of Severus's lies, and he most certainly didn't want to see him in that Merlin awful mask. Pulling open the door, Harry heard Severus say something else, something that Harry most certainly couldn't believe. He had said, "I love you, Harry Potter. Whether you believe me or not." And then he was gone. Severus hadn't even given Harry the chance to return the words because at that moment words were all that they were to him. At least that's what Harry thought, for the time being.

Although he understood Severus's roll in all of this, he would never understand the way he handled it. It was as if he was someone else. Someone eerily familiar. The realization hit as the door to the dungeon classroom slammed: Severus was molding himself after Tom Riddle when he was called away. Harry could even remember times in the years before, right before Severus would leave for days on end, when he would act as he just had. It baffled the young man. Harry made his way back to the Great Hall only to stop and stand at the door, watching as the couples danced to the slow, sultry song. _Severus and I should be out there,_ Harry thought painfully. _But, no! He has to go off, and do only Merlin knows what!?! _

Just then Ron and Hermione came trampling down the stairs, Hermione's hair all disheveled and fly away. Where as Ron was trying desperately to put his shirt back on, and button it up. "Oh my Gods, Harry!!! What's wrong? What's happened? Where's Severus?!" Hermione asked her voice in an awkwardly hushed yell.

And Harry cried.

_I'm sorry that it's not longer, but I've been having some wicked bad writers block. And by the way, there will be bad things to come. The happy-go-lucky love story will be on pause for a few chapters… Don't hate me!! _

_Don't forget to review! Tell me what you think; I need to know what you guys think… Where should it go? I have a good idea – or so I think – but… We'll see. _


	18. I'm Being Strong For You

It had been exactly six days, twelve hours and thirty minutes since Severus had flood himself out of his rooms and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and arrived in hell. At least that's what it felt like. His entire body ached, not to mention his soul, which had been properly shattered by the one and only Harry Potter. But, as he lay on his bed, his eyes closed and his mind racing, Severus's subconscious took it as the perfect time and opportunity to scream at his waking mind.

_You fucking idiot! You did this! It's your fault! _It bellowed at him.

Severus groaned and rolled over, muttering to himself, "He was acting like a child."

_He_ is _a child! A bloody child!_

"And that is yet another reason as to why I shouldn't be with him!" Severus groaned as he felt his heart breaking more – if that was even a possibility.

_Oh, good job! You git! Good job. The only person to ever love you, and you treat him like shit! What is your problem!? Didn't you see the look in his eyes? Didn't you see him?_

Taking a deep breath, Severus stood up and moved into the bathroom. On the way, he caught a peek at himself in the mirror. "Ugh. Look at me."

_I don't see a difference. You still look like a bloody wanker to me._

"Would you shut the fuck up already!?" Severus all but yelled at himself.

_No. Not until I get my point across. Or you send at least one of those fifty letters that you've written. Which ever one happens first. _

"I already said no. Accept it."

_Why do you keep writing more if you aren't going to send any of them?_

"They keep me sane in this Hell on Earth," was all Severus had to say. His conscience sighed because it knew that it was true, and it quieted down.

The Potions Master ran his fingers over the bruised, pale flesh of his abdomen and traced the long black and blue discoloration down across his hip. The Muggle had put up a good fight, hitting Severus several times with a rather large wooden bat before another Death Eater had killed him.

Now, Severus stood in his bathroom, tracing his bruises and gashes with his fingers softly, not thinking himself worth to be rid of them. In fact, in all his time away from the safety of the Castle, Severus had only healed one thing – a broken wrist, and he only healed that because he needed it to survive. Thankfully, nothing had damaged his face, and so no one knew that he hadn't been healing himself.

Out of the still nothingness, there was a soft, but insistent pecking at the window, effectively pulling Severus from his "trance." Nauvys – his Raven – sat pleasantly enough, waiting to be let in. And naturally, Severus obliged. Rather happily in fact, or at least as happy as he could manage in his current situation. She crowed her thanks and promptly dropped a letter into his opened palm before flying up to his shoulder and perching herself there, as lightly as a feather.

Turning the letter over, he saw the unmistakable small yet immaculate writing of Harry. Severus's heart froze mid-beat. This was the second letter Severus had received from Harry and this one did nothing less than the first one. His body broke out in a cold, nervous sweat, his heartbeat slowed, and his mind raced. When he got the first letter, Severus had sat down instantly and begun scribbling out his reply in the tiny, chicken scratch that he passed off as hand writing. But he never sent it, although he woke up many nights, in panic because he dreamt he had sent it. He closed his eyes as he recounted the first letting in his mind, word for word.

'_Dear Severus,_

_I am terribly sorry for the way that I acted; I just didn't want you to go. And now, though it has only been two days, I don't feel any different. And I don't suppose that I ever will._

_I did not return to your house, as you said. I have come to the Burrow and I await you here. Please, please send word when you can. I'm horribly worried for your safety. Although Mr. Weasley does try and console me with things such as, "Voldemort wouldn't have anything happen to Severus. He is far too important." But the mention of your name only makes me cry._

_Molly does little things, to try and keep me busy and to keep my mind off of you, but they don't help much. I still find myself thinking more and more of you. _

_I miss you so terribly, that I think my heart will break. _

_Please, write to me. Just let me know that you're alive. _

_Waiting your words, and loving you with all that I am…_

_Mr. Potter"_

Severus's heart clenched and he bit his bottom lip. The last line had made Severus cry when he first read it, and now it brought tears to his eyes. But, he still wasn't ready to reply. The teacher in him made him want to teach Harry a lesson. And so he did not send a singe letter, although he had written many – because the lover inside him ached so.

And now, Severus stood, sweating and shaking with the new letter in his hands. Aching to open it, he collapsed onto his bed and slid his fingers into the envelope slowly. Pulling the parchment free, he unfolded it with shaking hands. The Potions Master took and deep breath, turning the paper over in his hands. Finally, he closed his eyes, and sighed. Opening them again, Severus began to read:

'_My love,_

_I write that, because in my dreams it is a synonym for your name. And in my heart, it beats true… _

_I have not slept since the night that I sent off my last letter. And I can not eat. My body craves only you, as both its nourishment and its pleasure. But, I'm being strong for you. _

_I don't cry at the mention of your name anymore. I barely even budge – on the outside at least. But on the inside I crumble and quake. _

_I dread the night, because I know that I will be going to bed alone, to lie awake only to think of you. _

_And I loathe the day. Because I know that I'll have to fake myself – I do that enough when I'm at school. It also hurts so much, because I know that I shouldn't feel like I have to fake myself with my "adopted" family, but I just can't bare to let them see how much I hurt. Even though I know that they already see it. _

_But, look at me! Here I am, writing to you and complaining about how I feel! And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. So very sorry! Every time that I close my eyes I see us fighting. Late at night, when everything else has gone to sleep, I hear us yelling. I hear the hatred in your voice and I feel the daggers that you glared at me. _

_But, I know that it was my fault. I just didn't understand why you had to go – not that I understand anymore now. _

_Yo are the first person that I have ever loved and I want you to be my last. However, if you feel like there is a better option than me for you out there somewhere, and perhaps there's someone for me, then I understand. I just love you so much, with all of my everything. I only want you to be happy; I don't care about what happens to me. For all I know, I won't make it much longer anyway. _

_Alright, that wasn't completely true. I need you. I need you more than I need anything. And I can only hope that you need me the same way that I need you. _

_My mind and my body are both exhausted far past their breaking points, but I'm being strong for you. I don't know how much more I can take of this not hearing from you. You said that you'd be back in about a week, and I hope to whatever higher power there may be that you come back to me soon. And if I don't hear from you in the next week, then I shall take it to mean that you are lost to me. Or that you are dead. Perhaps I'll convince myself that you were not happy here with me. Alas, I pray that it isn't true. _

_I'm still here, and I'm still waiting. I will not give up on you. _

_In body, in mind and in soul… I am truly yours._

_Harry."_

With every word that he read and every time that he paused, his body shuddered in broken sobs. His hands trembled so hard that the parchment vibrated in his grasp. His spirit was dying on the inside and there was no denying it. But, oh! How he willed himself to try! It almost felt like his insides were boiling, and – in his head – that's exactly what they were doing. Severus hated himself for the way that he was treating Harry, but although it was wrong he didn't want to do the only thing there was to make it stop.

Their relationship was too dangerous. It had to end. That was the bottom line.

And so Severus put the letter down and hung his head. He would burn this letter, just as he had done to the other one, but not before he committed it to his memory. And again, he would not respond. It would be better this way, in the long run at least. Or so he told himself over and over again. His new mantra.

But, even as he said it, he knew that it wasn't true. He needed Harry just as much as Harry needed him – there was no use to deny it.

"It's too dangerous!" The man said dejectedly to himself.

Severus could see the look on Harry's face as he closed his eyes: Harry's brilliant green eyes would be fixed on his own onyx ones, glaring in blatant dispute; and his tanned face would be stern and frozen in rebel. His posture would be suddenly straightened and proud. His muscular arms would be crossed over his strong chest and his eye brow would be cocked in amusement. Yet, in all his frustration, he would smile and run his fingers through his already disheveled mop of jet black hair. And just to make sure his point was made, Harry would pout.

Everyone, in Harry's entire life had told him that thing's were too dangerous and yet they would force him into the horrific situations. And now, here was Severus, doing exactly what everyone else did to him – making decisions for him, about his life. Severus was telling Harry that they couldn't be happy together because it was too hard.

Basically, Severus was telling the man that he loved that he wasn't worth fighting fore. That Harry's life and his happiness were not worth the effort. And that was something that Severus could not do. Then again, the Potions Master didn't want to risk Harry's life. Still, it was not right.

If this young man was willing to fight for everyone else in the whole of the Wizarding world's and the Muggle world's lives, the Severus was prepared to risk his own to see Harry happy.

And then, someone knocked on the door.

Severus jumped, and threw the letter in the fire albeit reluctantly. He pulled on a robe, and moved to the door, tying the belt around his waist. Opening the door, he forced a rather convincing smile, "Hello, My Lord."

"Severusssss. I'm so very pleased to ssssee you. You did so well the other night; you are one of my greatest assets. I would even go as far a to say you are my greatest help. And I'd like to prove it to you…"

"There is no need, My Lord. I do everything for you, and only you. I feel privileged just to be near you."

The evil face smiled, and hissed words in a language Severus didn't understand. "Be nearer to me…"

_Tell me what you think!?! Good, bad? What?! Sorry it took so long to update it, stupid school. I so dun like it. _


	19. This Came For You

"Aye, My Lord… Anything you wish." Severus bowed his head, and stepped aside, allowing his Master admittance into his bedroom. "Please, excuse the mess. I haven't been inclined to keep up with my normal habits…" Severus bowed again, before closing the door. "Can I get you anything? Tea? Something to eat?"

The Dark Lord smiled a wicked smile, and shook his head. "No, Severus, I am not hungry for food." Voldemort ran his long fingers across his head, and stroking softly at the material of his robes as moved to a seat, never taking his snake-like eyes off of Severus.

The tone of his voice made Severus shake, but the dark haired man controlled himself rather well. "Aye, Master. Is…" His voice faltered but he convincingly passed it off as a cough, "Is there something else you would…" Severus faltered again, "Rather have?"

The pale, bald man cracked his knuckles, and offered another wicked smile, "There is, Severus. Come to me."

Severus nodded, and crossed to his Master, his eyes down, and his mind buzzing in terrible realization. "Anything, My Lord." Severus swallowed, and closed his eyes as he stood in front of his Master.

Severus felt his Master's hand sliding over his chest and shoulders, and all he could think of was Harry. He remembered the tender way Harry had touched him in their first and only time together. Severs could only think about Harry's intense emerald eyes, about his thick, dark hair that was messy all the time. Severus could only think of the way Harry looked when he woke up in the morning. The Potions Master could only think about the sun-kissed, muscular, young body of his lover. But as the cold fingers of his Master touched his flesh, Severus remembered who he was with. So, everything that he remembered and everything he thought of, he did it behind a little, undetectable but very strong mental wall. Then, the silky voice hissed, "Strip for me, Severus."

_Shit! Shit! Shiiiiit! _Severus screamed in his head, he body trembling. _Shit! He's going to see!_ However, Severus did as he was told, and slowly began to pull his clothing off, his robe first. Next, his shirt, the first followed by the second, so on and so forth. As he pushed the under shirt off of his shoulders, the remnants of a fist shaped bruise were visible as they lingered on his collar bone. And as the shirt fell, more bruises – new and old – made themselves visible to the staring eyes of his Master. The long bat shaped ones, a few smaller, less distinguishable ones, and random ones that wrapped themselves around Severus' biceps, his rib cage, and his abdomen. Hesitant to look into the eyes of his Master, Severus kept his head down, and his eyes closes as he removed his pants. Bruises to beat the ages, peppered themselves across his legs, and what one could only imagine, the rest of his lower body.

As Severus lifted his hands to hook his thumbs into the elastic waistband of his green boxers, an ice cold hand wrapped around his wrist. "What is the meaning of this Severus!?" The Dark Lord hissed.

"What do you mean, sir?" Severus choked out.

"These bruises!?! Why have you done nothing about them?" The snake-like man seethed.

"I'm not entirely sure, My Lord." Severus answered, his voice shaking. "I just…" He looked away, his eyes closed, his mind screaming for an answer – for anything to say.

"Severus? What's wrong with you?" The hand released from Severus' wrist, and moved to caress his bicep, and move down his chest. "You haven't been yourself since you got here. We are not as young as we once were, is that what's bothering you?"

Severus bit his lip, and nodded stiffly. "I'm sorry, My Lord. I submit myself for your punishment. I am not fit to be with you."

The Dark Lord scoffed in the back of his throat, and slid his long fingers down Severus's chest, and back to his collar bone, tracing the bruises softly. He took his time, and admired each one separately. Then, he leaned in, and kissed the ones on Severus' shoulders, his flesh like ice on the Potion Master. Severus couldn't help it; he shuddered, and he regretted it instantly. The Dark Lord stopped his ministrations and looked softly over his servant. "Severus, if there's something wrong… Then tell me. I won't make you do anything you don't want. You have earned at least that."

Severus breathed. He inhaled deeply, and closed his eyes for a moment trying to calm his ever shaking muscles. For the first time since the Dark Lord had entered Severus' room, Severus met his eyes. "I am exhausted, My Lord, and I hurt. But I will do anything you ask of me." Severus added that last part on habit. "Who am I to say no to you?" Severus bowed his head, and let his eyes fall again.

"You are not saying no to me, Severusssss." The Dark Lord hissed softly.

"If you really don't mind, My Lord, I would love to rest…" The Potions Master whispered. "I will be more able to please you tomorrow, if you let me rest today…"

The pale, snake-like man held up his hand to quite his nervous servant. "Severus, you're nervous. This is unusual. I don't like it, it does not become you. I like confidence in your eyes. Not this shy, shaking child." Distain dripped from his lips, and his forked tongue hissed.

"I'm sorry, My Lord. I am. Please, forgive me…" Severus stated his voice strong.

"You're begging is annoying." Voldemort hissed.

Severus was quite, for he did not know what to say. He most definitely didn't want to apologize again, and so he waited.

"I'll leave you be. Rest now, Severus. You have a few more days of service here, before you must go back." The Dark Lord closed the door behind him quietly as he left, and Severus let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. He moved to the desk, picked up a quill, and dipped it into the little pot of ink. Severus began to write.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the tiny, buy very comfortable kitchen and dinning room combination, Harry sat at the dinner table with Rom and Hermione. The normally jubilant trio sat silently, two watching the other, wanting terribly to make it better.

"Harry," Hermione began but was quickly quieted by the tightly squeezing hand on her thigh. She remained quite for a moment, but continued anyway, ignoring the hand on her thigh and the begging look on Ron's face as his hand squeezed harder. "It has only been a day! Come on, Harry. Give him time! Perhaps he's busy, or not there! Maybe Nauvys just didn't deliver the letters. Maybe…" she though, "maybe he just can't reply because he's in too deep or something!"

"Or maybe he's dead. Or he just doesn't want to be with me, and can't find a way to tell me…" Harry said, his eyes on the window, staring blankly.

"Don't say that! Harry, don't say that!" Hermione squeaked, "You don't know that!"

"Yea, mate. You don't know that! We'd have heard something about it in the paper!" Ron added, looking a bit deflated. "Come on! Let's go flying! We'll get your mind off it for a bit!" Ron said, rather enthusiastically.

"Yea, Harry! It'll be fun!" Hermione chimed in, her tummy already queasy.

"Hermione, you hate flying. And I don't really feel like it guys, thanks though…" the dark haired boy mumbled.

"Don't make me get mum, 'Arry. Or Fred and George. Mum'll just make you more food, and you know Fred and George will just make you test more of their newest products. I've been e'ring banging coming from their rooms. And I'm not liking the sounds of it. I most certainly don't want to test those ones. It can be your turn!" Ron smiled, "And you know you don't wanna do that!"

The sulking seeker sighed, and rolled his eyes. "If I have to try any thing more from Fred and George I may die from it." Harry nodded, and placed a hand on his belly, "And if I eat any more of your mother's food, my broom will not lift me."

Hermione shook her head, and sighed, "Harry, you're losing weight, not gaining it!"

Fred ignored her, "So, it'll be Fred and George then?" When Harry didn't respond, Ron got a very wicked twinkle in his blue eyes. "Oh, I've got a better idea! I'll get Ginny!"

That got the slumping brunette's attention, "You wouldn't!?"

"Oh, mate, I would. If I have to threaten it to get you out of your slump, I'll most definitely do it!"

Harry groaned rather audibly, "To the brooms, then?"

The smiled that ripped across Ron's face threatened to crack it, and Hermione beamed, albeit a little green. "Finally!" Ron pretty much yelled as he bolted for his broom, Harry's broom, and to steal Ginny's for Hermione.

The two brunettes started walking ahead of the red head, towards the open field behind the Burrow. Hermione slid her fingers into Harry's hand, it startled him a little, but he said nothing. He just squeezed her fingers in his hand. "Harry," Hermione began, "I know that you're worried. And I do not blame you for it in the slightest! But this not eating, not sleeping thing isn't good for you! I'm so worried about you!"

Harry pulled his hand from hers, and huffed off a few steps in front of her. "Hermione, stop. Just stop being my psychiatrist."

Hermione was taken aback by his forwardness, but she continued anyway, "I have to say this, Harry."

He rolled his eyes and turned to look at her, his brow arched and his arms crossed over his chest. "What?"

"I would probably be the exact same if it were Ronald off, doing Merlin knows what, Merlin knows where." Hermione softened, and placed a hand on Harry's arm. "But, you have to eat. And you really need to sleep. If you don't sleep tonight, I'll make you a sleeping potion, and force feed it to you. Do I make myself clear?" She added, smiling fiercely. "Don't test me, Harry Potter. When it comes to your safety, I am not going to mess around with it. Alright?"

The boy smiled softly, and nodded, "Of course. Crystal clear, Hermione." Laughing, he squeezed her hand, "You wouldn't be so worried as to not eat or sleep if I was to go away and do… What did you say…? 'Merlin knows what, Merlin knows where?' Hermione?"

The bushy haired brunette blushed deeply leapt into his arms, almost knocking him over. "Of course, Harry! Of course! I'd be worried! But…" She laughed softly and whispered in his ear, "But! You can take care of yourself." She pulled herself away, and winked at him. "Oh, and by the way. You look like crap."

Before long, Ron had returned with the three brooms. He was holding something else, as well. It looked like a piece of parchment. Hermione made no notice of it, but Harry's heart started thumping in his chest! It had to be a letter! It had to. And as Ron got closer, Harry noticed the look on his face, and the grin he was trying to hide.

"Harry…" Ron said softly, "This came for you…"

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!! Please don't hate me! I just haven't been in a writing mood lately! But, here you go!! It's not very long, I wanted to at least hit the 2000 mark, but I missed it by about 90. I hope you like it!! Don't forget to review!!! _


	20. I'll Be Free Soon

As Ron got closer, Harry's heart began to race. By the time Ron had handed that letter to him, Harry's heart was threatening to rip out of his throat. He reached out to take it, but his hands were shaking so badly that Ron had to force the paper envelope into Harry's fingers.

"I… I…" Harry stuttered. "I don't know if I can open it, guys. I'm terrified." The brunette stated flatly.

"Come on, Harry! It's what you've been waiting for?!" Ron said excitedly, a huge smile on his lips.

Naturally, Hermione had a more calm reaction. She took Harry's hands, careful not to crumple the note Harry clung to like his only life line. "Harry, if you're not ready, I…" she paused and looked at Ron then back to Harry, "we understand." She nodded and released his hands, her brown eyes watering. "But, I think that you'll feel better if you read it. We're here for you, and you know that." Tears fell slowly down her wind burned cheeks as tears fell from Harry's green eyes.

The brunette boy choked a little, and pulled Hermione into a tight hug, crying softly on her shoulder. Harry cried harder when he felt Ron's arms close around Hermione and himself. He pulled away after a few minutes, when he had some-what regained his composure. "I don't mean to be rude, guys… I really don't! But, I think I need to read this alone… Please…"

But Hermione held up her hand to interrupt him, "Don't apologize, Harry. We understand. We'll be around when you need us." Hermione smiled and held her hand out to Ron and he took it. The brunette boy smiled softly at the two of them, turned, and made his way back to the room that he and Ron shared.

He moved slowly up the stairs and into the room before collapsing onto the bed, his head hanging. Harry's entire body trembled as he pulled the tab on the envelope, and pulled out the letter. To his surprise and utter horror, the young man found there to be three pieces of rather long parchment. Opening the letter, Harry shook visibly and unfolded the parchment. He began to read, hearing Severus' voice reading the words to him I his head.

"Harry, my darling Harry –

I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. Let me just start out with that. And follow with this: I love you. Every time I go to bed my body aches to hold you, and every time that I'm awake, my heart longs to be near you. I've gotten all of your letters, and I thank you for them! Now that they are keeping me sane, your letters and the memories that I hold of you. Your voice echoes in my head and it makes my heart fly. But, before I lose myself and what I need to say in the delicious thoughts that I have of you, I really need to tell you a few things… And, I know that you aren't going to like some of the things that I have to say, but I need to say them. So, do me a favor and look back to the beginning of this letter and read the first part again.

And now, here we go. I've been doing very bad things. Things that even the old me would not be proud of. Voldemort has gotten nastier in his absence and he's gotten more vindictive. His ideas are far more violent and terrible than they used to be. I attribute that to you and your never ending need to defeat him. Before you get upset at that, and put the letter down, know that I do not blame you. In fact, I am grateful. That is because, in his anger and need to destroy everything in his path, he's making mistakes and getting careless.

I'm sorry that I haven't written to you before now, and I know that that is not an excuse. But, things weren't sitting well with me. In a few of the letters, I lied horribly to you. I told you, in the letter, that you weren't worth my time, or my thoughts. I told you that you weren't worth the danger that I was putting myself in. I told you that your life wasn't worth people dying over. I told you all of these things, in my letters; because I was trying to convince myself they were true. The only reason that I'm telling you this now is so that I can be honest with you. And, to let you know, that I don't plan to go anywhere. If you still want me – and I hope to Merlin that you still want me.

A few nights ago, we – the Death Eaters and I – were sent to a Muggle village to destroy it. My head was not there, focused on survival, and my heart was off in search of you. And, so… I got hurt, pretty badly. I'm bruised, my wrist was broken, I was beaten, and much more. I've fixed my wrist, but I've fixed nothing else. I don't feel worth it, Harry. And that's because of the things I said to you before I left, and the things I was lying to you about in the letters. The fact I hadn't written to you to tell you how sorry I am. Or how much I love you.

That was all floating beneath the surface of my thoughts until the night we got back from the raid. That night, I didn't sleep well at all, and when I did sleep, I had nightmare of you dying alone. Or dying at all… But, worst of all, you crying or dying because of me. And that broke my heart… If you can believe that this "greasy git" has a heart to be broken.

This may sound silly to you, Hell; it will sound silly to you, because, it is absolutely to ridiculous to me and my ears. However, here we go: I haven't eaten breakfast since I've been gone from you. And, the silly part is, because I want you to make it, I want you to argue with me over how to do the dishes, and I want to watch you smile when I pull away from your lips after I've won. You've changed me, Harry. You've changed many things about me, even if they are things as trivial as how and when I want my breakfast. I want you so badly to be with you. To hold you – to be held by you… I'm becoming distracted by it. And that is my fault. I've been slipping up, because I've been neglecting you. Again, that's my fault. I guess I am telling you this because I want you to know that I'm suffering my absence from you, just as much as you are."

That ended the first page of the letter, and Harry was at a loss for what to think. He did not like a lot of what he'd read, but some of it had actually made parts of him wake back up to life. Especially, the part about breakfast. Or when Severus had called himself a "greasy git." It has actually made Harry laugh!

Severus' honesty about things was refreshing, and Harry was beginning to feel better about the way they had left things, as well as their entire situation. But, something told him that the worst was yet to come. And so, with shaking hands and an aching heart, Harry began the second page.

"I am unsure of where to begin now; I have good news and bad news. Which would you like first? If I know you as well as I'd like to think I do, you'll want the bad news first. So that the letter may have a happy ending. I know that if we were switched, I would want a happy ending, Harry. So, brace yourself, my darling. He we go…

In another life time, before you were born, and when I was a student I had a relationship with Tom Riddle. When I say relationship I – in no way, shape or form – mean what you and I have. He was powerful, I was smart. Not that I'm saying that he wasn't smart, I'm just saying that I was better at many thing. He wanted things I could give him, and I wanted to be powerful. So, it seemed, we needed each other to achieve our goals. His was to "change the world" and mine was to be more than anything my father or _James_ could ever have imagined.

In our mutual need to be more, we decided to help each other. Our long hours together quickly turned into something more than platonic. We were young and very much in some twisted lustful need of someone. Late one night, after a few too many fire whiskeys, we decided to "fix" our little problem. We were each others first. The feeling we got that first time was so powerful and strong, that fucking became a top priority. He used it to keep me around. He got what he wanted: he was "changing" the world, he had "friends" – Lucius and I, in particular – and he just wanted more. More than I could give him, I suppose.

When the prophecy happened, I begged him to spare your mother, after he'd decided his plan. And I begged him to spare you, not because you were a child, but because you were Lily's child. Jealousy took him, and he laughed in my face. Following the murder of your mother and father, I lost it. I went to Dumbledore and I told him everything. Everything. I asked to stay at the school, to teach! But he said no. He said that I should return to Voldemort, so that I could spy for the order and help save as many people as I could. But, in return, he would have me come back and teach as the Potions Master. And after much convincing, I agreed to do just that.

But, when he came to me, to apologize and to fuck me, I turned him away. I made it clear that when he had laughed in my face at the only request I had ever made in our so many years together, I was not his "sex toy" any longer.

Naturally, this put a slight damper in our relationship. But, only briefly, because he then began to fuck Lucius. Soon, it appeared that we were fine. He still trusted me with everything, and slowly I began to leak the information to Dumbledore. We have the same basic set-up to this day, although, it would appear that he's forgotten. He came to me tonight. He wanted things from me that I could not give him, No, let me rephrase… He wanted things that I would not give him. When he touched me, it just felt so wrong. I had to stop myself from physically cringing and pulling away. His hands are not yours, Harry! They're so cold; everything about him is so cold. But, when I did not respond to his advances, and I told him no… He actually stopped.

It would seem that he regrets his decision to deny my request to not kill your mother. Because now, he grants me all others – within reason, of course. Please, please don't get me wrong! I am not condoning the murder of your mother and father, nor am I saying that his granting of my requests makes everything all better. I'm just… I don't even know. I'm sorry. I hope, by some miracle, you understand what I'm trying to say. If not, I'm sorry… I just had to put it out there. I had to tell someone… No, that's not true. I had to tell you. I just, I had to tell you! I miss you, so badly!"

At the end of page two, Harry was sobbing. He was angry. He was hurting, and he missed Severus terribly. His emotions were so screwed up that he didn't know how he felt. Parts of him felt like throwing a fit. He wanted to scream. He wanted to throw something, break something, he ached to curse someone! Harry's magic buzzed around him like the electricity from an active frayed and forgotten wire. The lights flickered and hummed around him. Tears fell freely down his hot, red cheeks and they burned. His throat hurt from trying to stead himself and his head throbbed.

Everything he had just read burned his eyes and echoed in his head. Severus and Tom Riddle had been in a relationship!? The same hands that touched him, had touched Voldemort? The same arms that held Harry and made him feel safe had cradled the man who had murdered his parents and so many others!? How was it supposed to be alright!?

Vaguely, Harry heart Hermione and Rom talking at him through the door, bit he made no motion to respond. Instead, he turned to the third page, and began reading.

"Now that you're probably crying harder than I've ever seen you cry before, I guess it's time for the good news… I'll be free soon. For the time being, that is. I write this on Wednesday, and if I am correct, you will - or you have - gotten this on Friday. If you still want me, I will come to you Friday afternoon. I'm coming to The Burrow. If you want me, meet me at the bottom of the road that leads up to The Burrow. I will be there at four-fifteen in the afternoon. It's an odd time, I know. Merlin, know I want you to meet me there, Harry. But, I can only wait fifteen minutes. I don't want to take the chance of endangering you or your friends.

I love you, Harry. Please be there. Merlin knows that I love you; I just hope that you do too.

Severus"

Harry put the letter down and took a deep breath. His hands were shaking and he found it hard to breath. People were still banging on the door, Ron and Hermione – Harry assumed. And still, he made no move to answer them. Glancing at the clock, he nearly jumped out of this skin. The clock read four-twenty-three.

"Shit! Shit!" Harry yelled, jumping off of the bed, and running to the door. When he jerked it open, two read heads and a brunette nearly fell in on top of him.

"Harry, what the blood Hell!?" Rom screamed.

"Harry, Harry!? Are you alright?" Hermione questioned her eyes big with concern.

Ginny sat on the floor, looking up at him, her eyes huge, "Harry… Is everything… Well, are you alright?"

"Fine, fine! I'm fine!" He answered, "Get out of my way!" Looking back at the clock again, he panicked.

Four minutes.

And so, Harry ran. He booked it down the stairs, through the kitchen and out into the pouring rain. Harry ran harder than he'd ever run in his whole life, trying desperately not to fall in the mud. He could hear the clock ticking in his head, so he only ran faster. He had to make it!

Two minutes.

Down the hill and towards the gate he flew on his feet, moving like a flash of lightening.

One minute.

There Severus stood, with his back to the gate and his head hanging low. The Potions Master peered around slowly with a very sad frown on his thin – yet luscious – lips. Harry thought that he looked utterly lost, and very, very gone. His dark eyes seemed almost shallow, the look on his bruised face completely desperate. Those hollow black eyes looked around slowly; Harry assumed they were looking for him.

The young man managed to stop at the bottom of the hill, at the gate. He stopped bent over at the waist, his hands on his knees, his head hanging low, and his chest heaving. "Hey…" he panted his voice muted and hoarse. "Hey!" he forced out again.

Severus' head jerked up at the sound, and he spun on his heels to see Harry peering up at him through messy brow hair, those emerald eyes shining with unshed tears, "Harry…"

Dirt and mud clung to Harry's clothes, his thin tee shirt holding tightly to his flesh, and still, he looked beautiful. "Harry," Severus muttered again, his voice soft, "I… I thought you weren't going to come…"

"I'm not you, you greasy git." Harry strangled out, tears stinging his throat, and pouring from his eyes.

Slowly, Harry stood up straight, and stepped towards Severus. Severus looked questioningly at him, before taking a step forward as well. Lightening cracked above them as they stopped a foot or so from the other, and just looked into the others eyes… As Severus reached a hand to Harry, thunder crackled again. "I'm so sorry, Harry… Please…"

"No," Harry said forcefully, looking into the empty eyes of his professor… "No…"

_So, there you go!!! The newest chapter! I hope you loved it! And yes, another cliffe. You guys know how I do! Review, please! _


	21. They Were Dying

Onyx eyes darkened

Onyx eyes darkened. A throbbing, pulsing, rapidly beating heart stopped. Pallid skin paled. And a tiny, flickering flame of hope extinguished. Severus Snape was dying.

He knew it. He knew it and yet, he did nothing to stop it. He didn't want to stop it. In that one monosyllabic word, he had died. The storm cracked and moaned above him, the rain poured down and every single sound or flash of light went unregistered by his senses. Looking down, Severus couldn't tell what was going on around him. In fact, he didn't care. All he could hear was the sound of his heart shutting down and locking itself away again. Severus Snape was sure that he was dying.

He felt so lost.

He had thought that Harry of all people would understand! He had trusted Harry to know that he loved him. He thought that… He thought… It didn't matter. Severus Snape was dying.

Every single hope, every single fear, every single ounce of anything that he happened to be feeling, was fading. It was fading, because Severus Snape was dying.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Emerald eyes looked on as the older man broke down. Those emerald eyes watched on as Severus' heart stopped beating. Those reddened emeralds watched on with hatred.

Those emeralds watched on with love.

'It's funny,' Harry thought, 'that hate and love sometimes feel the same.' Harry shook his soaked head. 'It's funny,' Harry mused, 'that he took my words to mean I'm leaving. It's funny how he automatically doubts me.'

Emerald eyes teared up. Emerald eyes let those tears fall. Harry Potter was dying. Confusion and hatred were spinning in his head, mixing their red and yellows together, swirling into a mass of unforgiving, impossible to forget web that would surely kill the devastated teen. In Harry's head, Severus had already left. Harry Potter was sure that he was dying.

Harry was sure that he was dying. He was sure because everything was numb. He couldn't feel the rain on his face. He couldn't hear the thunder crashing over his head. He couldn't breathe past the lump in his throat. All he could see was the defeated and dying body of his... of the man in front of him. He couldn't breathe, feel or hear, because Harry Potter was dying.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

If he was dying, then by damned, he was going to die for a good reason. Severus Snape looked up and stepped up to the boy in front of him. The boy who had accepted his body on so many occasions, the boy whom he loved with every single, tiny fiber of his being; Severus Snape took the green eyed boys hand and brought it to his lips.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

His hand was being lifted and he didn't know why. Harry's hand was being kissed and he didn't know why. Tears were streaming down his face, and he didn't know why. He didn't know why, because just a second ago, he'd been so sure he was dying.

He felt his hand being squeezed and suddenly it was so terribly painful! A horrifically loud clap of thunder brought his ears screaming back to life. A flash of lightning that threatened to rip the sky in half brought his eyes back to seeing. The feeling of soft lips on his brought his breath rushing back into his lungs.

Harry Potter was not dying.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus thought that his heart was being squeezed by an invisible hand. He thought that his heart was going to be burst in his chest. He thought that… He thought that this intense squeezing pain around his heart was the best thing he'd ever felt!

The lips beneath his had begun to move. They had opened and a soft, warm, pink tongue had slipped out and was licking gently at his lips! Hesitant hands reached for his hips and began kneading them gently, pulling him closer. His mind was reeling, twisting and turning in rapid succession, trying desperately to make sense of what was happening. His body was responding in thick, full, heated pulses that had begun to course through his groin. Everything was happening so fast he nearly lost his footing on the wet, slippery hill.

Severus Snape was not dying.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thunder and lightening cracked and echoed in the darkness as two pairs of lips met and entwined, opening and closing for the sheer delight of it all. Everything mixed in the darkness, illuminating in the lightning, ghosting echoes of blues and yellows all over the fields and the Burrow, so far away. It seemed that nothing could stop the two from kissing. It seemed that nothing would stop the two from kissing.

One thing stopped the two from kissing.

"Harry!"

"Ronald, leave him alone!"

"Har – oh my god!"

"Ginny… Calm down!"

"Harry!"

"Ronald! Leave them alone!"

The two stopped kissing.

They broke apart so fast that Harry fell onto his bottom, landing with a "squish" in the mud. The blush that ignited his face could have rivaled a wildfire. He stood up quickly, turning his back to Severus and looked at his friends.

"Uhh... Hi, guys…"

Hermione stood there, looking more than a little bit angry as Ron blushed furiously and Ginny looked everywhere but at Harry and her Potions Professor.

"Um… Harry… I am – we – are so sorry! Ronald here was just worried about you… And… So, we came... I'm so sorry we, er, interrupted…" The wiry hair girl blushed so hard, it rivaled Harry's.

Being, ever the eloquent one, Severus stepped in, "No, Ms. Granger, you interrupted nothing that can't be picked back up. How about we go inside? It's awfully wet out here. Mr. Weasley, I hope you do not mind if I come in?"

"Ugh… No, sir, I –"

"I do."

The youngest Weasley hissed, venom spilling from every pour in her skin. She glared daggers at the two ravens before setting her shoulders and crossing her arms over her chest. "I mind if you come in."

"Ginny!" Ron hissed, "Ginny, what is wrong with you!?"

"I don't want either of them in our home!" She yelled, turning and stomping her way up the hill.

"Ignore her, blokes. She's off her rocker," Ron shrugged and took Hermione's hand, heading up the hill after the fuming ginger female. "Honestly, Hermione, you'd think she'd never seen two blokes kissing before." Trying to cover his nervousness, Ron laughed and smiled at the slightly blushing, utterly confused brunette.

"Harry...?" Severus began, taking the younger raven's hand, "Are… Are we alright?"

Looking down at the hand in his, Harry shrugged and squeezed the paler hand. "I don't know, Severus."

With that, Harry turned and began up the hill towards the Burrow. "I really don't know…"


End file.
